The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Nadia Alana Prime is the fifteen year old techno-organic daughter of Optimus Prime. She's calm, level headed, and is pretty cool once you get to know her. How does she factor in to the series? How will things change? Optimus/Arcee Jack/Miko Bumblebee/OC This is a rewrite of what I originally wrote.
1. Techno-Organics

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's Autobot Shadowstalker coming to you with a new story. Well actually a story I deleted for reasons, but you get the point. Plus I just recently got a new idea for something I can do to this so yeah. It's basically the whole Transfomers Prime series over, but with a few changes. Like different relationships (If you're an Optimus/Arcee shipper say YEAH!) and a few characters that weren't Prime will possibly make an appearance. Now I'm gonna tell you this, I'm not going to start off with the series just yet. Might do a chapter or two before I start with the actual show, but we'll have to wait and see. Now I present to you…**

**Nadia: DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

***drum roll***

**Me: Everyone put your hands together for the premiere of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style!**

**LET'S ROLL OUT!**

A fifteen year old girl was hanging out with her childhood friend. This girl had straight brown hair, royal blue eyes, and caramel skin. She was wearing a blue tank top, a black mini skirt with white leggings, a pair of black boots that came to her knee, and a gold heart shaped locket. This girl was Nadia Alana Prime. And her friend was the sixteen year old boy, Jack Darby. They both were laughing and smiling in one of the booths at K.O. Burger.

"He actually did that?" Nadia laughed. "Wow."

"Yeah." Jack laughed. "Whoever played that prank on Mr. Logan is a mad genius."

"You can say that again." Nadia said before her phone rang. "Hold on for a minute Jack. I have to take this."

"Of course." Jack smiled.

Nadia smiled back and walked over to the counter and flipped opened her phone. "Hello?"

"_Nadia, come back to base. We've got a surprise for you."_

"Alright Arcee." Nadia said. "I'll be there in a few."

"_You better." _

Nadia smirked. "You can never tell what's going to happen with me."

"_Primus girl, how have I dealt with you all these years."_

Nadia laughed before hanging up and walking over to Jack with a sigh. "Sorry Jackie. I've got to head home. My dad wants me."

"No problem." Jack smiled before sighing, "My breaks over anyway."

Nadia smiled. "Don't worry Jack. Maybe one day you'll finally be able to by your dream motorcycle."

Jack smiled. "Greatest Best Friend Ever."

Nadia smirked. "It's me we're talking about."

The two friends laughed before Nadia left. She walked in to an abandoned alley before activating her red and blue hoverboard disk and flying out to the desert just outside Jasper, Nevada. To anyone that knew the secret, they would know that Nadia is a techno-organic. She's half Cybertronian, half human. She had a big responsibility as well. She was the daughter of the last living Prime after all. And just when she turned fourteen, she finally earned the legendary Matrix of Leadership, making her status as Prime official. She also had her techno-organic powers. This is a big deal because she wasn't supposed to earn them until she was sixteen. Nadia sighed as she flew straight towards a giant rock wall. She didn't panic since she knew this was Autobot Outpost Omega One, commonly known as the Autobot Base. The walls parted and she flew inside.

Nadia landed on the floor and deactivated her hoverboard, turning it back in to a disk. She looked around until her eyes landed her friend. She had called this femme her mother, best friend, and partner in crime. That's how close she was.

"Hey Arcee." Nadia called out with a grin.

Arcee looked down at the young Prime with a smile. "Hey Nadia."

"Why'd you need me to come back to base?" Nadia asked confused.

Arcee smirked. "Climb on." She lowered her hand and Nadia hopped on and soon she was sitting on her best friend's shoulder.

Arcee walked down the hall and soon enough she was in the Rec Room. She let Nadia down and said girl looked around.

"Uh, can someone inform the confused girl?" Nadia asked to Team Prime who were all grinning at her.

There was the former Wrecker Bulkhead, the scout Bumblebee, the medic Ratchet, and the leader of the Autobots and her loving father, Optimus Prime.

"Nadia Prime, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

Nadia's jaw dropped when she saw the person who had spoken. The girl was seventeen years old. This girl was wearing a pink tank top, a black mini skirt with white leggings, and a pair of black boots that came to her knee. She had curly brown hair and sky blue eyes. She also had a blue lightsaber strapped to her hip. Nadia had one as well but she had put it in her room since she was in public.

"Nicki, what are you doing here?" Nadia gasped.

"Well," Nicki said. "I was just traveling around space and I detected some Cybertronian signals and I ended up on this marble."

"That was our surprise." Optimus chuckled as he bent down to face his daughter. "When Nicki landed an hour ago, we thought we would surprise you since you were out with Jack."

"Oh so Nadia has a boyfriend?" Nicki grinned slyly.

"No." Nadia said. "He's my friend. Always has been and always will be."

"That's my girl." Nicki grinned as she slung an arm around Nadia's shoulder.

"Things surely are about to get interesting around here." Cliffjumper grinned.

"I couldn't have said it better myself partner." Arcee smiled.

"Nadia, why don't you show Nicki a look around Jasper?" Bulkhead suggested.

"Oh no." Nicki denied. "I'd much rather see how great Nadia's gotten with her powers."

Just then an alarm sounded. Team Prime and the two techno-organics walked back to the main room and Ratchet immediately walked up to the monitor.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"An energon deposit has been located." Ratchet reported.

Nadia nodded. "That's great. Now we have some more energon. Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Nicki come with me."

"I've been on Earth for a couple hours and I already get my first mission. Awesome!" Nicki said excitedly.

Nadia rolled her eyes at her friend. She turned to Ratchet, "Activate the ground bridge."

Ratchet nodded and activated the ground bridge. Like he respected Optimus, he also respected his daughter. Even if they weren't always on each other's good side.

Arcee and Cliffjumper transformed and Nadia activated her hoverboard while Nicki activated her hoverskates. **(AN: Think about roller skates, but take off the wheels.)**

"Autobots, roll out!" Nadia ordered.

Arcee and Cliffjumper revved their engines and Nadia and Nicki flew through the ground bridge with the two Autobots behind them. The ground bridge opened up in a cave somewhere in the east of the U.S. Nadia and Nicki jumped out first while deactivating their source of transportation. Arcee and Cliffjumper soon followed and immediately transformed. Nadia looked around before she saw a familiar substance.

"Found the energon." She said.

Arcee looked over. "Well this won't take long."

"No kidding." Cliffjumper snorted. "There's only a little."

"Sometimes something small can contribute to something big." Nadia stated as she walked over to the energon. "Now are you guys going to help me with this stuff or am I going to have to use my powers?"

Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Nicki immediately went to work. They didn't want to be on the receiving end of Nadia's powers. The young Prime's powers included hot fire, telekinesis, immobilization, laser eyes, super speed, and shape shifting. She could look like Arcee if she wanted to, but she would be human sized so she mostly stuck to doing that with humans.

Nicki's powers included everything that Nadia had except shape shifting and super speed. Instead of those two, she had flight and mimicking. She once sounded just like Nadia which freaked out the young Prime.

Nicki sighed. "How much energon is this?!"

"It can't be that much." Cliffjumper shrugged before he actually saw how much there is. "Oh maybe it is."

"So if I were you, I'd quiet chattering and get to working." Arcee shot at Cliffjumper.

"Haha, very funny Arcee." Cliffjumper said before he started helping.

Nicki walked over to Nadia and started helping her as well. In about half an hour, they had all the energon stored in cubes in their liquefied state.

"DONE!" Nicki screamed as she collapsed to the ground. "Nadia, NEVER bring me on another mission like this ever again!"

"I can't promise anything Nicki." Nadia smirked.

"Oh no." Nicki groaned.

"Well it's time we leave." Nadia decided as she flipped her phone opened and dialed the number to the base. "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge."

"_Coming up."_

Once the ground bridge appeared, Cliffjumper and Arcee grabbed most of the majority of the energon while Nicki and Nadia used their telekinesis to grab the rest. They walked through the ground bridge and immediately headed towards the storage room to store the energon. Once they were done, they walked back in the main room.

"Hey Nadia?" Nicki asked.

"Yes?" Nadia turned to look at her.

"Why don't you sing us a song?" Nicki grinned.

"Why?" Nadia asked slowly.

"I agree with Nicki on this one." Arcee said as she walked over to the two techno-organics. "You haven't sung a song since you know who did you know what."

Nadia cringed. "Yeah you do have a point there."

Nicki became worried. "Alright, who's you know who and what did this person do?" She has a sinking feeling who it was though.

"You know Megatron's daughter Miranda and her little partner Tori right?" Arcee saked.

Nicki growled. "Oh of course I do. Especially Tori. Why?"

Nadia rubbed her arm. "Well a year ago they may have kidnapped and tortured me."

"WHAT!" Nicki screamed.

"Don't worry don't worry." Nadia said quickly. "I'm fine. I'm healed."

"Those two girls better watch out the next time I see them." Nicki muttered. "But anyway, what song shall you sing?"

Nadia smirked. "I'll wait until tomorrow because I have a surprise for you."

Nicki frowned as Nadia walked off smirking. "What is that Prime up to?"

"Hey Nicki!"

Nicki looked up to see Cliffjumper. "Wanna come spar with me?" He asked.

Nicki smiled. "Sure. I need some practice anyway."

Cliffjumper smiled and the two walked off to the training room.

"Things are going to get interesting." Nadia and Optimus smirked.

**Here you go guys! The first chapter of Nadia's story. After the chapter after this one, I'm going to get started with going on with the actual episodes. I hoped you enjoyed this. Oh and I'm going to be choosing credit songs for this. For this chapter I chose "When Can I see you Again?" by Owl City because Nadia and Nicki reunite. I hope you liked the first chapter. Shadowstalker Out!**


	2. Birthdays and Songs

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style! I'm glad this story is being received so well. Oh and about the whole ending song thing, yeah I changed my mind. I'm better at finding songs for people's personalities than episodes of a show. If you want proof go look on my profile. Anyway I got something important to do.**

**Review Replies:**

**AlphaTrion3145: Your idea is awesome dude! And next chapter should be the time to put that OC of yours in to action. Possibly. I'm going to have to work some stuff out. It might be in this story or another one. Not sure.**

**Autobot StarRacer: *sighs* I knew I'd get a review like this. But rest assured, I'm aint copying. My story is going to be way different. A little help from AlphaTrion3145 is going to help me as well. Thanks for the review!**

**haloangel21: Thanks! I tried my best so all three of us wouldn't have to go through another mishap again. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: Thanks Saphhire!**

**And now, Nicki do the honors…**

**Nicki: Here's the second episode of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style!**

**Me: I know. Making it sound like a TV show. I'm sad, but hey? We're all friends here. *laughs* Enjoy!**

"NADIA ALANA PRIME AND NICKI CASSIDY LIGHTSTREAK!"

Nadia and Nicki looked nervously at a fuming Ratchet. They knew he was beyond angry.

"I NEEDED THAT!" He screamed as he looked at another one of his broken tools

Nicki laughed. "Does he always do that?"

Nadia shook her head. "You have no idea."

Cliffjumper grinned as he walked in to the room. "Normally he's yelling at Bulkhead."

Nicki grinned at the cocky mech. She had only been on Earth for one day and she and Cliffjumer had already formed a close bond. She was as close to him as Nadia and Arcee were.

"I can imagine Bulkhead breaking stuff." Nicki grinned.

"Hey Cliff," Nadia said. "Can you take me to school?"

"Sure kid." Cliffjumper grinned.

He transformed in to his Dodge Challenger vehicle form and opened his door.

"I'll come too." Nicki decided. "I need to get out of base."

"Then come on." Nadia laughed as she slid in the passenger seat with her messenger bag. "I don't got all day."

Nicki hopped in the driver's seat and Cliffjumper closed his doors. He then sped out of base and towards Jasper High School. He slowed to a stop a couple feet from the school.

"You better get going Nadia." Cliffjumper said. "Your friend's over there waiting for you."

"I knew it." Nadia smiled. "See you two later." She then hopped out of Cliffjumper and jogged towards Jack who was waiting on the steps for her.

"So what's on the activities list?" Nicki asked as Cliffjumpr drove away.

"Depends on what you want to do." Cliffjumper said.

"Why?" Nicki asked.

"You're the birthday girl aren't you?" Cliffjumper asked slyly.

Nicki grinned. "You remembered!"

Cliffjumper laughed. "Why would I forget?"

Nicki shrugged. "Beats me."

Cliffjumper chuckled. "Yep. Arcee was right. You and I are gonna get along just fine."

Nadia smiled. "You two seem pretty close. I remember when I was ten and Nadia was eight. Arcee had convinced Optimus to take us to the county fair." She laughed. "We had so much fun that day. Nadia and I are so close some people might mistake us for sisters. I wish it was true. I always did want a sibling. Plus Arcee and Optimus always did make up for the mom and dad figures in my lives after my parents died. Makes it even better that Optimus actually is a dad. I wish I didn't have to leave Earth when I was fifteen though."

If Cliffjumper hadn't been in vehicle form, he would have smiled sadly. "Well then I guess I'll be your big brother figure."

Nadia grinned and patted the dashboard. "Thanks Cliff. That means a lot to me."

Cliffjumper chuckled. "No problem Nicki."

Nicki smiled and leaned back in to the seat as a Cliffjumper reclined it. She knew that she and Cliffjumper would be close friends right from the start. Cliffjumper finally arrived at the Autobot base and he drove inside. He skidded to a stop and Nicki hopped out. She immediately skipped over to Optimus.

"Hey Optimus." Nicki said as Optimus picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"Hello Nicki." Optimus greeted with a small smile.

"Ah come on." Nicki said. "Even you gotta admit, you don't smile enough."

"I thought you would be the one grinning since today is your birthday." Optimus said.

"Yep." Nicki grinned. "I'm officially eighteen. Now I'm an adult."

"Indeed." Optimus said. "And Nadia's birthday isn't that far away either."

"Oh trust me I know." Nicki said. "I just hope the 'Cons can stay away for a little longer. Well except for Tori. Oh how I want to have a shot at her."

"Nicki." Optimus rumbled.

"What? We're sworn enemies." Nicki defended. "Just like Nadia and Miranda and you and Megatron."

"She has a point Optimus." Ratchet called from across the room.

"Don't intrude on our conversation Ratchet!" Nicki yelled.

Optimus sighed and shook his helm. Just like how Nadia wasn't always on good terms with Ratchet, Nicki was hardly ever on his good side. She got on his nerves just as much as the twins!

"How did I manage to live with you two before you left Earth?" Optimus asked.

Nicki shrugged. "Just like you dealt with Nadia."

"_If only she knew the truth." _Optimus thought before saying, "I suppose you have a point."

"Don't I always." Nicki rolled her eyes.

Optimus merely smiled at the girl who he considered a second daughter. Nicki smiled back. She considered Optimus her father. There were some times when she actually called him Dad.

"So, since Nadia doesn't get out of school for another," Nicki checked her watch, "Seven hours, what are we going to do? She's the entertainment of the base."

"You could practice in the training room?" Arcee suggested as she walked in to the room.

"Nah." Nicki shook her head. "I got enough training with Cliffjumper yesterday."

"Oh and Nicki?" Ratchet said as he walked over to them.

"Yes?" Nicki asked.

"Don't think your relationship with Cliffjumper is a secret. Nadia's an Autobot version of Soundwave." Ratchet smirked.

Nicki froze and her face went as red as Cliffjumper's paint job. All she could say was, "Uh…"

Arcee laughed at her friend's predicament. "I can't believe you thought Nadia wasn't going to tell. Why would you tell her first anyway? Especially when it's something as juicy as this."

Nicki managed to find her voice, but she was still blushing. "Well, I, um. We thought it'd be best to tell everyone today. Since today is my birthday, hehe."

Cliffjumper walked in to see Nicki blushing. "I haven't left the room for five minutes and you're already in trouble."

"More like you've been caught." Bulkhead laughed. "Don't think that we haven't heard about you and Nicki."

Cliffjumper's face turned as red as his own paint job. "Uh… I can explain. Somewhat."

Arcee gave him a look. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe I can't." Cliffjumper said. "But hey! I found my soulmate! It's a miracle."

"Keep telling yourself that Cliff." Arcee shook her helm.

"Hey!" Cliffjumper cried.

"Wait?" Nicki suddenly asked. "How'd I get to talking about my birthday to my relationship?"

"This is you we're talking about." Arcee rolled her optics.

"True." Nicki shrugged. "Anyone wanna watch a movie?"

"I haven't had a good movie night in a while." Bulkhead shrugged.

"Sure." Arcee and Cliffjumper said.

Bumblebee beeped something along the lines of 'yes'.

"I'll join you." Optimus answered.

Ratchet scoffed. "Count me out."

Nicki shrugged. "Fine by me. Anyway I think I have a movie you guys will absolutely _love_."

A couple minutes later, the Autobots, minus Ratchet, and Nicki were watching Rise of the Guardians. They were enjoying the movie so much that they lost track of time, making a certain techno-organic a little angry.

Nicki's phone rang and she flipped it opened and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Nicki! Where the slag are the 'Bots? I need someone to pick me up here! I can't exactly use my hoverboard in this part of town!"_

Nicki cringed. "Oh hey Nadia. Uh, someone will come pick you up in a minute."

"_Someone better!"_

Nicki sighed before she hung up the phone. "Alright, who wants to pick up a steaming mad Nadia?"

"I will pick her up. She is my daughter." Optimus said as he transformed in to his Peterbilt 379 semi-truck vehicle form and drove out of base.

"She's going to mad." Nicki muttered.

"No kidding." Bulkhead said.

A couple minutes later, Optimus drove back in to base and Nadia hopped out. She narrowed her eyes and marched over to Nicki who looked very nervous.

"_Note to self: Never tick off Nadia." She thought._

Nicki was surprised when Nadia grinned and said, "Happy Birthday!"

"Huh?" Nicki asked before Ratchet pressed a button and a big banner came from the ceiling and said _Happy Birthday Nicki_.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed.

"You guys planned this?" Nicki asked, her voice portraying how shocked she was.

Nadia laughed and slung an arm around the person she considered an older sister. "Of course! You really think we'd forget? Let alone not throw a party?"

Nicki laughed. "And I'm guessing you planned this whole thing?"

"You know it sister!" Nadia grinned.

Nicki laughed and hugged the Prime. "Thanks Nadia."

"No problem Nicki." Nadia smiled.

"Alright, now to start this party off with a song." Cliffjumper said as he handed Nadia a microphone, being careful not to crush it in his large servos.

Nadia grinned. "I know just the song too. Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee nodded and pressed a button on the radio Nadia had given him. The music started and Nadia started singing "Magic" by Selena Gomez

_Oh oh oh it's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_I've never been awake_

_I've never seen a daybreak_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning_

_I've never seen a day with_

_Music in my head_

_With my music playing in the morning light_

_Oh oh oh it's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_I've never sung a day_

_And dream of far away_

_Dreaming on my pillow in the morning_

_I've never been awake_

_I've never seen a daybreak_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning light_

_Oh oh oh it's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so_

Nicki grabbed her electric guitar that she had went and got since she knew this song and started playing the guitar solo. Cliffjumper had to admit she was awesome at playing the guitar.

_Oh oh oh it's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic_

_You know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_Oh woah oh_

_Never believe_

"Nadia, that is by far the best performance you have ever done." Arcee smiled.

Nadia grinned. "Thanks Arcee! But Nicki's the one who played the guitar."

"That is true." Cliffjumper smiled that cocky grin. "I didn't know you could play guitar babe."

"Babe, please," Nicki smiled. "I'm as good as a guitarist as Nadia."

"True." Cliffjumper smiled as he put the girl he loved on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

"Get a room you two!" Nadia teased playfully.

Nicki and Cliffjumper blushed. Nicki suddenly grinned.

"I just got the best idea ever!" She said.

"What's that?" Bulkhead asked.

"We all should sing a song. Like from High School Musical." Nicki grinned.

"Oh no!" Nadia and Ratchet immediately denied, though for different reasons.

"I'd rather watch then sing." Ratchet said.

"And you know that I don't like High School Musical that much. The songs are good I'll admit, but still." Nadia said.

"Oh come on!" Nicki begged. "Please!"

"We could always do Leave it all to Shine." Arcee said.

"I'm in for that!" Nicki and Nadia agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cliffjumper asked.

"For you guys to transform in to your holoforms." Nicki giggled.

"Oh right." Cliffjumper said sheepishly as he sat Nicki on the floor.

The Autobots all transformed and activated their holoforms. Bumblebee passed out a bunch of microphones.

"Bumblebee, where did you get these?" Optimus rose an eyebrow.

"I have my ways." Bumblebee smirked, thankful that he could talk in his holoform.

"I don't wanna know." Ratchet grumbled.

"Alright Bumblebee!" Nadia grinned. "Hit the track."

Bumblebee nodded and hit the button on the radio and started the music.

_Nadia: I know you see_

_Somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful_

_Arcee: Here I am_

_Once again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_Nadia: Live life_

_Breath air_

_Nadia and Nicki: I know somehow we're gonna get there_

_And feel so wonderful_

_Arcee: When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_Arcee and Bulkhead: You disappear_

_Nadia, Nicki, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee: It's all for real!_

_Ratchet: I'm telling you just how I feel!_

Everyone looked at the medic like he was crazy.

"What?" Ratchet asked. "It's catchy!"

Nadia only smiled and shook her head.

_Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee: You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

_You're never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Nadia: All the members of my nation_

_It's your time to think_

_Arcee: Not a fantasy_

_Cliffjumper and Bumblebee: Not a fantasy_

_Nadia and Arcee: Just remember me_

_Nadia, Arcee, Nicki, Optimus, and Ratchet: When it turns out right_

_Nadia: Cause there's no chance unless you take on_

_Nadia, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee: It's your time to sing_

_Arcee: And when you're living your imagination_

_Arcee, Nicki, and Ratchet: Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

_Nadia, Optimus, and Bulkhead: To see the brighter side of every situation_

_Arcee: In my victory_

_Bulkhead: In my victory_

_Nadia and Arcee: Just remember me_

_Arcee: When I make it shine_

_Nadia: Leave it all to me_

_Bulkhead: Leave it all to me_

_Arcee: When I make it shine_

_Nadia: Leave it all to me_

_Nicki and Ratchet: When you're living your imagination_

_Optimus: Leave it all to me_

_Arcee: When I make it shine!_

_Nadia, Nicki, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee: Leave it_

_Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet: Make it_

_Nadia, Nicki, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee: Leave it_

_Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet: Make it_

_Nadia, Nicki, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee: Leave it_

_Optimus: Make it_

_Nadia: Leave it_

_Nicki: Oooh_

_Arcee: When I make it shine!_

_Nadia: Just leave it all to me!_

**Done! There is the next chapter of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style! I hope you liked it. I went through a lot of songs just to find the ones I wanted. And with Leave it all to shine, I was trying to make sure I set it up right since there are multiple singers in that song. So I hope you loved it. Next Chapter is either going to be Darkness Rising Part 1 or a Cliffjumper and Nicki song fic chapter. Until next time, Shadowstalker Out!**


	3. Nicki and Cliffjumper: Hero

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me and we have another chapter for The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style. You guys can owe the idea for doing a song fic chapter to AlphaTrion3145 because I was going to go with starting with Darkness Rising Part 1. Well let's get started before I say anything else.**

**Review Replies:**

**SapphirePrincess1020: Maybe Alora and Ahsoka should sing it. Along with the rest of Team Prime and Team Jedi ad everyone else. I would so pay to see Ratchet sing. Thanks because I'm dying to see the next chapter. Can't wait.**

**Allspark Princess: How's this for an update?**

**AlphaTrion3145: Ironhide is not Nicki's father. I'll give you a hint: He's already on Earth. And don't mention your guess in a review because I don't want to give it away just in case you get it right. **

**Now I'm going to warn you now that I'm not a master with song fic chapters. I'm pretty decent so it won't be terrible. I hope. Oh, and I do not own "Hero" by Sterling Knight. It rightfully belongs to him and his respective record label. Now…**

**Me: Can I get a drum roll?!**

***Drum roll***

**Nadia: Here's the third episode of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style!**

_I'm no superman_

_I can take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You wanna go yeah_

Cliffjumper immediately knew he was in love. Right when the techno-organic walked through the ground bridge with Optimus he knew it.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before I left." The girl said.

"I'm Cliffjumper." He said. "And who would you be?"

"My name's Nicki." She said.

"You two are going to get along just fine." Arcee had said.

_I can read your mind_

_Like a bellboy sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

Cliffjumper and Nicki grinned cockily as they talked in the main room.

"No way!" Cliffjumper laughed. "You actually took on Tori? She's the second toughest techo-organic in the Decepticon ranks. Plus she's Miranda's right hand girl."

Nicki laughed. "Yeah I know. But she and I have had a rivalry for as long as I can remember."

_Cause I, I could be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

Nicki laughed as she hid behind Cliffjumper's pede. "Oh I can't wait to see Nadia's face when she sees me."

Cliffjumper snickered. "I can imagine her reaction."

"Guys, they're coming." Bulkhead said.

Arcee and Nadia walked in the room.

"Uh, can someone inform the confused girl?" Nadia asked.

Nicki stepped out from behind Cliffjumper's pede and said, "Nadia Prime, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

Cliffjumper couldn't keep the grin off his face. Oh how he loved how she smiled.

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

Cliffjumper smiled. "So you don't like mining for energon Nicki?"

Nicki groaned. "Oh Primus no. It's my least favorite job in the ranks."

Cliffjumper grinned cockily. "I totally beat your aft in the spar."

"No way!" Nicki denied. "I just got distracted. And you didn't do anything! All you did was dodge before throwing a punch when I least expected!"

Cliffjumper smiled at how stubborn she was. "Now you see huh?"

Nicki frowned before a look of realization made its way to her face. "Oh." She laughed. "My bad."

Cliffjumper smiled. "Just admit that you lost."

The two continued arguing about who won or lost.

_Oh, I'll be your hero yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_Now when it's meant to be_

_I'll become a hero_

_So I wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

_Yeah!_

Cliffjumper paced inside his room. "Should I ask? Or should I not?" He then face palmed. "Oh who am I kidding?!" He walked out of his room and down the hall to Nicki's room. He knocked on the door.

"What's up Cliff?" Nicki smiled as she looked up at Cliffjumper.

"I was wondering," Cliffjumper said nervously before sucking up the courage and asking, "Would you like to go on a drive with me?"

Nicki smiled. "Sure. I've got nothing to do anyway."

Cliffjumper smiled and picked her up. He headed towards the entrance of the base. He transformed and Nicki landed in his driver's seat. The two then sped out of base, both thinking about where this night would lead them.

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity_

_I'll be unstoppable_

Cliffjumper and Nicki were both on a nearby cliff watching the stars.

"Man, I love this." Nicki sighed. "Just sitting out under the stars, watching how they twinkle. I remember when I was ten. I had finally convinced Optimus to come here with me." She laughed. "I've never seen him so peaceful."

Cliffjumper chuckled. "Can't blame him. It's pretty nice out here. Especially in Jasper."

Nicki smiled. "Yep. Good ole Jasper."

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

"Look!" Nicki exclaimed. "A shooting star!"

Cliffjumper looked up. "What's so special about it?"

Nicki gave him a look of disbelief. "Nadia's never told you about a shooting star?"

Cliffjumper shook his helm. "No. What's so special?"

"When you see a shooting star, you make a wish and it's bound to come true." Nicki grinned.

"Huh." Cliffjumper said. "I'll try that."

Cliffjumper and Nicki both closed their eyes, or optics in Cliffjumper's case, and made a wish that they were both desperately hoping would come true.

"What'd you wish for?" Cliffjumper asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Nicki immediately said.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you my wish?" Cliffjumper asked, though he immediately regretted it.

"_Afthead! What's wrong with you?"_

"Sure. I guess." Nicki said as she turned to face him.

Cliffjumper looked nervous before he said, "I wish I could get my first kiss from you." A blush as red as his paint job spread across his face as he looked away.

Nicki smiled and flew up to his face and kissed him on the lip. Cliffjumper's jaw dropped.

"How's that?" Nicki asked.

"You…" Cliffjumper trailed off because his vocal cords stopped working.

Nicki smiled lovingly. "If you were about to ask did I like you, then the answer is yes."

Cliffjumper finally found his voice and smiled, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this." He then kissed her on the lip.

Nicki returned the kiss. That night they both started their relationship.

_Yeah, yeah I'll be your hero_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero yeah_

_Hero_

**How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it because I worked hard on this. And thanks to DragonScouter for helping me decide on what song to use for this. Next Chapter: Darkness Rising Part 1. Oh I can't wait! Hope you enjoyed. Shadowstalker Out!**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Disclaimer: I'm back! You're back! We're all back for another chapter of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style. And we're starting with the series! Wahoo! Now let's get kicking.**

**Review Replies:**

**AlphaTrion3145: Indeed. I can already imagine how well she and Megsy go together.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: Yeah! Thanks for the review!**

**GorgeousRandyFlamethrower: Haha. Thanks. **

**Before I start Skyfall belongs to AlphaTrion3145. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**Nicki and Nadia: Here's the fourth episode of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style!**

It was a nice sunny day out on the country road. A red dodge challenger sped down the road, kicking up dust as it went.

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rearview." Cliffjumper told Arcee over the com-link. "And then it hits me. I'm illegally parked!"

"Another parking ticket?" Arcee questioned.

"_Better, the Boot." Cliffjumper said._

"Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove." Arcee answered easily before thinking, _"How does Nicki deal with him? How do I deal with him for that matter?"_

"Bingo! So the local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and bang!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"_New York's finest soil themselves." Arcee said._

"You know me Arcee. If you mess with Cliffjumper," Cliffjumper started.

"_And you get the horns." Arcee finished._

Cliffjumper laughed as he continued driving.

"Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: keep a low profile." Arcee said. "Nadia's tried to drill this in to your head ever since her status as Prime became official."

"What can I say? Patrolling for energon our here gets lomesome." Cliffjumper stated. "Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party?" Arcee questioned. _"We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff."_

Cliffjumper's attention was drawn away from his conversation with his partner. A ping from his navigation system told him that energon was near.

"I'm getting a signal." He said.

"_Need backup?" Arcee questioned._

"Do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper scoffed before driving off road towards the energon reading.

Cliffjumper slid to a stop above a ditch filled with the blue substance. "I just found a whole lot of energon."

A large shadow appeared overhead causing Cliffjumper to transformed and mutter, "Decepticons."

The cannon on the Decepticon warship, the _Nemesis_, powered up and shot a beam at Cliffjumper. He grunted as he was thrown down in to the ditch. Cliffjumper flipped over and saw a about a dozen Vehicons staring at him. He gulped.

"Arcee, about that backup…" Cliffjumper trailed off.

He knew Nicki was going to have his helm if he didn't come back alive.

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

"Fair warning boys." Cliffjumper warned. "I'll put a few dings in ya."

He transformed back in to his vehicle form and used the side of the ditch as a ramp. Once he was high enough in the air, he transformed and brought his fist down on the first unlucky Vehicon.

* * *

"_Arcee to Optimus, the 'Cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in scrap." Arcee said over the com-link._

"Understood." Optimus said. "Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"

In the Artic tundra, a red and white ambulance was driving along the icy road.

"I'm locked on his signal Optimus." Ratchet said as he slid to a stop. "But our team is scattered across time zones and Nadia and Nicki are back at base working on only Primus knows what."

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee." Optimus said. "Rendezvous back at base and prepare to ground bridge." He then opened up a com-link back at the Autobot base. "Nadia and Nicki, prepare the ground bridge to Cliffjumper's coordinates. We're on our way back."

"_Is Cliffjumper in trouble?' Nicki asked, concerned for her boyfriend._

"The Decepticons are back." Was all Optimus said.

"_What!" Nicki screeched._

"_Don't worry Dad. We'll have everything set up when you get back." Nadia said._

"Alright sweetspark." Optimus said before speeding up so he could make it back to base and help out his teammate.

And prevent Nicki from having a panic attack.

* * *

Cliffjumper punched one drone in to the ditch, but he couldn't land anymore punches. The drones punched him back and forth until one of his horns got punched off and he got punched back in to the ditch.

Cliffjumper flipped back on his pedes and glared at the Vehicons. He activated his blasters. "You want the horns? You got 'em." He opened fire on the Decepticons.

The Vehicons returned the fire with their own blasters. Cliffjumper dodged all of the shots, but he wasn't able to dodge the explosion that sounded from behind him. A stray shot had hit the energon. Cliffjumper yelled out in pain as he was thrown forward. Two Decepticons emerged from the electric blue flames with a figure.

Cliffjumper had been captured by the Decepticons.

* * *

"The energon. It's worthless to me now." A grey seeker known as Starscream growled.

"Starscream, do you ever think of the positives?" A femme asked annoyingly.

"We're captured an Autobot." A girl purred in his audio receptors.

"Oh brother." Another girl muttered as she face palmed.

The femme was black and silver with white highlights. She had sharp fingers on her servos and blood red optics. She has fangs instead of regular denta. She has a British accent. This femme was Skyfall.

The first girl was twenty three years old. She had jet black hair and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, a blood red skirt with black leggings, and a pair of black army boots. She had a red lightsaber attached to her hip. She sat on top of Starscream's shoulder with an evil smirk. She was his girlfriend after all. This girl was the heir to the Decepticons, Miranda.

The second girl was nineteen years old. She had dark brown hair and blood red eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, a black skirt, and a pair of black boots. She had a red lightsaber attached to her hip. She was Miranda's right hand girl. This girl was known as Tori.

The two Vehicons arrived behind Starscream, Miranda, Tori, and Skyfall with a weakened Cliffjumper. Tori smirked evilly as she played with her sharp nails. Miranda and Skyfall looked at each other with evil smiles.

"Scream." Cliffjumper coughed as he was thrown in front of the grey seeker. "It's been while. So where's your master?"

"Can't you see idiot?" Skyfall growled. "I'm his master. My sparkmate may not be here, but I am still in charge. Along with my daughter and her right hand girl."

"She's got that right." Miranda and Tori smirked.

"If it isn't Miranda and Tori." Cliffjumper growled. "I never forget a face. Especially after you kidnapped Nadia and tortured her for three weeks nonstop to the point where she was almost dead!"

"Those were the best three days of our lives Autoscum." Tori sneered. "And I've heard that Nicki back on Earth. I've been waiting for the day that I could end her life for so long."

"So help me," Cliffjumper was cut off.

"Enough!" Skyfall and Starscream growled.

"Besides, we are our own masters." Starscream sneered as he stuck his claws in to Cliffjumper's chest, just inches from his spark. "Any more questions?"

Cliffjumper's only reply was his strangled moans of pain as his life was taken from him. He fell to the floor lifeless.

"_I'm sorry Nicki."_

"Clean that up." Miranda ordered.

* * *

Just as the warship flew away, a ground bridge appeared above that ditch. The first to come out was Ratchet. He was closely followed by Bulkhead, then came Bumblebee, then Arcee, then Nicki, and finally Optimus Prime. The Autobots all had their blasters ready to go and Nicki had out her lightsaber. She wasn't going to use her powers unless it got serious.

"An untapped energon deposit." Optimus observed as he deactivated his blasters, causing everyone else to do the same and for Nicki to put away her lightsaber.

"What's left of it." Bulkhead added.

"The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet stated.

"That we know of." Optimus said as he slid his face mask from across his faceplate. "If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return."

A ground bridge appeared behind them and they turned around only to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Nadia, I thought I told you to control the ground bridge." Ratchet said.

"I've got that covered." Nadia smiled as she showed them her gauntlet. "This is what I was working on. This bad boy has the ground bridge controls, a hologram map, a grappling hook, and a force field generator programmed in to it."

"And you don't have one because?" Arcee asked Nicki.

Nicki shrugged. "We didn't have enough metal to make two. Now can we please get back to the Cliffjumper situation?!"

"Alright. Let's roll." Nadia nodded.

Arcee, Bumblebee, Nicki, and Nadia were the first to jump in the ditch with the others following closely behind. Arcee looked around until her optics landed on something she wasn't hoping to see.

"No." She whispered as she showed one of Cliffjumper's horns to Optimus and Ratchet.

"What'd you find Arcee?" Nicki asked only to gasp in horror. "No. Please no."

"Oh crud." Nadia muttered.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus asked desperately.

Ratchet opened up the computer he had in his wrist and he gasped in horror as Cliffjumper's life signal vanished. He didn't want to deliver the news, but he knew he had to.

"No." Ratchet said. "Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline."

Nicki's hands flew to her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes. "No."

Nadia immediately pulled her best friend in to a hug and allowed her to sob in to her shoulder. Nicki didn't hesitate as she sobbed over the loss of her boyfriend.

* * *

Soundwave walked up behind Starscream, Miranda, Tori, and Skyfall.

"Soundwave, what is it?" Tori asked.

Soundwave merely played a recording. _"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff."_

"Ah, the one called Arcee." Miranda smirked evilly.

"Why slay just one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise?" Skyfall chuckled evilly.

* * *

"We must not let our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper impair our judgement. As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind, and we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." Optimus gave his speech.

Team Prime was standing on top of a cliff having Cliffjumper's memorial. Optimus glanced down at Nicki. She was an emotional mess. Her fists were shaking and tears were streaming down her face. Nadia put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, but it didn't help since she was crying as well. Bumblebee snuggled against them, mostly Nadia, to let them know it would be alright. Arcee walked forward and laid Cliffjumper's horn on the ground gently before walking away.

"Arcee." Optimus called after her.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around her sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind." Arcee stated sadly.

"Arcee wait!" Nadia called out as she pulled Nicki along with her. "Bring us with you! I've got to meet up with Jack and I think Nicki could use a distraction."

"Sure can." Nicki muttered darkly.

"Do you two have your helmets?" Arcee questioned.

"When don't we?" Nadia smirked as she pulled out her helmet and handed Nicki's hers.

"Let's just get this over with." Nicki sighed.

Arcee transformed in to her vehicle form and Nadia and Nicki hopped on. The three girls rode off towards Jasper.

"Optimus, helping humans will on result in more tragedy." Ratchet said.

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus said before gazing worriedly after the three retreating figures.

* * *

At KO Burger, Jack Darby was working and waiting for his best friend to show up.

"Welcome to KO Drive in where every patties a knockout. May I take your order?" He asked.

"_Uh two super combos, extra fries."_

"Okay deus numero deus, anything else?" Jack questioned as he prepared the food.

"_Yeah some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?" _Laughter was heard in the background.

Jack had to resist from growling so he said, "So that's two not as funny as we think we are combos with a side of bite me?"

"_What'd you say?"_

"5.59 sir. At the window." Jack sneered.

A grey car drove up and the driver took the food without paying. Jack run back to the window.

"Hey!" He said as he pounded his fist on the counter. "I have to pay for that."

A ping sounded and Jack sighed as he realized someone was at the drive thru. "Welcome to KO Drive in where every patties a knockout. May I take your order?"

"_Yeah I'd like the usual but with one more burger and one more drink. Oh and add my best friend to the mix would you?"_

Jack smiled at that voice. "Nadia Alana Prime, what took you so long?"

Nadia drove up to the window on Arcee and smiled at Jack as she lifted up the visor on her helmet. "Family business Jack."

"Ah, I see. Well that'll be 5.72 Nadia." Jack smiled.

Nadia handed him the money. Jack noticed she gave him more than she needed.

"Keep it Jack." Nadia said. "You can put it towards that fancy motorcycle."

"I love you." Jack smiled. "So you brought a guest?"

"Yep." Nadia grinned. "Meet my friend Nicki."

"Pleasure to meet you Jack." Nicki said as she lifted up the visor on her helmet. "Nadia's told me about you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Jack smiled. "Why don't you two go wait outside and I'll be out in a second?"

"Alright." Nadia said as Arcee drove to the parking lot.

"Nadia, Nicki, I've got to go on patrol." Arcee said. "I'll be back to pick you two up."

"Alright Arcee." Nadia nodded.

Nadia and Nicki got off while Arcee activated her Sadie hologram and drove off.

"Where's she going with your bike?" Jack asked as he walked out of KO Burger.

"Had to meet up with a friend." Nadia lied as she, Nicki, and Jack sat down.

Jack noticed that Nicki's eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Nicki asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine."

"A family friend died today unfortunately." Nadia explained. "Nicki was his girlfriend."

"Oh." Jack said. "I'm sorry for asking then. I didn't know."

"That's alright." Nicki smiled before sighing sadly. "At least he's in a better place now."

"So, what are we talking about first? School, dances, art, or music?" Nadia asked.

* * *

Arcee drove back to Jasper with a lot on her mind. Cliffjumper and her were best friends rather than partners. Her thoughts then drifted to Optimus Prime. She couldn't deny that she was in love with her leader. It just wasn't meant to be though. Arcee sighed.

"Could this day possibly get any worse?" She grumbled.

As Arcee drove through Jasper, two Vehicons disguised as muscle cars drove out from a gas station. Arcee saw then in her rearview mirrors.

"Twins." She said as she sped up.

Arcee drove in to the KO Burger parking lot and sighed in relief when the Decepticons drove past her.

"Take five Sadie." She said as she deactivated her holographic driver.

"You still have that geeky ringtone?" Nadia laughed as Jack's phone went off.

"It's better than Austin Mahone." Jack retorted.

"He's got a point kid." Nicki smiled.

"At least I don't have One Direction as a ringtone." Nadia teased.

"Frag, you're good." Nicki grumbled.

"Hey mom." Jack said. "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggest I should never cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper. Plus I'm hanging out with Nadia and her friend Nicki. No I'm not going to do that!" He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes finally noticed how beautiful Arcee was. "I love you." He then realized his mom was still on the phone. "Yeah I love you to mom. I gotta run."

"Are you falling for my bike?" Nadia teased.

"I think he is." Nicki laughed.

"Hello beautiful." Jack said as he walked over to Arcee. "Where have you been all my life?" He felt her curves and then climbed on. "Nice. It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

Nicki covered her mouth to keep from laughing and Nadia did the same. They both knew Arcee was going to kill them when they got back to base.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?"

Jack, Nadia, and Nicki looked up to see Sierra and her friend laughing. Nadia growled softly. To her, Sierra was the usual popular girl who got everything she wanted.

"No, I mean yes yes. It's mine, but no I'm not t-talking… well to you I am." Jack stuttered before facepalming in embarrassment. "How's things Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?"

"Come on smooth operator. Wrap it up." Arcee muttered as the Vehicons slowly drove towards them.

"Houston, we have a problem." Nadia mumbled as she and Nicki slowly inched their hands towards their lightsabers.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked, surprised.

"We're in homeroom together. I'm Jack. Jack Darby." He said, trying to jog her memory.

The Vehicons shined their headlights on everyone. Jack, Sierra, her friend, Nadia, and Nicki shielded their eyes.

"Scrap." Arcee, Nadia, and Nicki cursed.

Nadia and Nicki hopped on Arcee just as she reeled back. Sierra and her friend ran away screaming.

"Hey!" Jack screamed.

"Jack, I'd suggest you hold on to something." Nadia said as Arcee drove straight towards the drones.

"Woah, woah, woah! Oh dear!" Jack screamed. "Woah!"

Arcee drove in between the drones and sped off with the Decepticons right on her tail. Nadia looked behind them and saw that the Decepticons were catching up.

"Do not let go." Arcee advised.

"Who said that!" Jack screamed.

"It's a long story kid." Nicki sighed. "Right now, we should focus on living."

The Vehicons drove up on the right and left side of Arcee.

"Arcee, pull back!" Nadia ordered.

Arcee obeyed and pulled back so the Decepticons ended up ramming in to each other. Arcee then sped ahead and turned in to an alley.

"_Lady Skyfall and Commander Starscream, target sighted accompanied by a human youth, the young Prime, and the other techno-organic." _A drone said.

"_Destroy them all! Can you drones not be idiots for one day!" Miranda screamed._

Arcee slid to a stop in the alley. Jack and Nadia climbed off.

"What are you?" Jack asked, clearly freaked out.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." Arcee threatened.

She inched forward until Jack finally ran away. Nadia sighed.

"I'll go after him. I'm going to get an earful about this anyway." She grumbled as she ran after Jack.

"Let's drive Arcee." Nicki declared as Arcee drove away.

Arcee didn't get far before a Decepticon drove after Nadia and Jack. Nicki looked back and growled.

"Not today you pieces of scrap metal." She growled.

Arcee turned around with her tires screeching against the concrete. She jumped over the Vehicon that was coming her way and drove after Jack and Nadia.

"I don't even know her!" Jack screamed.

"Would you rust buckets leave us alone for one day!" Nadia yelled.

Arcee drove up beside the two teens and Nicki yelled, "Hop on already!"

Nadia and Jack didn't hesitate as they hopped on behind Nicki and Arcee drove the scrap out of the alley. She drove on to the road that led to the freeway. The Vehicons deployed their cannons and started shooting at their targets. Nadia activated her force field in her gauntlet and deflected some of the shoots though she had to deactivate it as they made it to the freeway.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?!" Jack asked.

"There's no us kid, and they're no guys." Arcee answered as she swerved between cars, attempting to put as many cars between her and the Decepticons as possible.

"They're not going to be anything but a pile of scrap metal when I'm done with them." Nicki growled, still angry over the loss of Cliffjumper.

Bumblebee drove on to the freeway and rammed in to the drones, slowing them down, and then followed Arcee, Nicki, Nadia, and Jack.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Nadia smiled.

The 'Cons tried to pass Bumblebee but he blocked them. This continued for a minute before one Decepticon managed to ram in to Bumblebee making him swerve out of control.

* * *

Under a bridge, a twelve and a half year old boy named Raf Esquivel was playing with his remote control car that resembled a 2009 Chevy Camaro. He was making racing noises with his mouth. Raf's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hi momma." Raf said. "Racing…right up the street. Okay, just five more minutes?" After receiving an answer from his mom, he hung up the phone and continued playing with his toy car.

* * *

Back on the freeway with Arcee was driving towards a road block and she was showing no signs of stopping.

"Uh Arcee?" Nicki asked nervously.

"Wait Arcee." Nadia said nervously. "Don't!"

Arcee didn't give her a chance to finish because she had already jumped off the bridge.

"Woah!" Jack, Nadia, and Nicki screamed.

Arcee landed gracefully on her back tire and continued driving and jumped off the bridge, only to end up in front of Raf.

"Woah." Raf gasped as he dropped his remote in shock.

"You have no idea." Jack panted as he, Nadia, and Nicki climbed off Arcee. He then turned to Nadia. "Nadia Alana Prime, what in the world is going on?"

"Jack, there's a lot of things you won't understand." Nadia explained. "Right now, I think it would be in our best interest to try and stay alive or die trying."

"Not helping Prime." Nicki said. "Plus we got boogies."

The Vehicons drove off the side of the bridge, jumped, and transformed in front of Jack and Raf.

"What the?" Jack whispered.

"Now you see my point Jackie." Nadia grumbled. She looked up to see a certain techno-organic. "Uh oh."

"What can I say Prime?" Tori smirked evilly. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

"Tori." Nicki sneered as her arms started to glow a golden flame.

"Nicki." Tori sneered. "Long time no see." Her arms started to glow a ruby red flame.

"Indeed." Nicki said as she charged at her rival.

Tori didn't hesitate as she did the same. Arcee transformed causing Jack and Raf to gawk at her.

"This ends here 'Cons." Arcee declared as she ran towards them.

Nadia pulled Jack and Raf over to the side so they could watch the battle. Arcee ran towards the Vehicons while dodging their poorly aimed blaster shots. She jumped in the air and kicked one drone away. She back flipped out of the way as the other drone tried to land a shot and kicked the other drone in the faceplate.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn in to robots." Jack shrugged. "Or the other way around."

"It's the other way around my friend." Nadia said as she watched the two battles going on.

"Who is she?" Raf questioned as he pointed to Tori.

"That's Tori." Nadia answered. "She's the daughter of a Decepticon who's name I can't remember for the life of me. She's as evil as they come."

Arcee punched a drone in the face repeatedly while saying, "This is for Cliff!"

"Arcee!" Nadia yelled. "What did dad and I say about letting your emotions cloud your judgement?!"

Nicki kicked Tori back and deactivated her powers and traded them for her lightsaber. "Come on Tori! Where's the fight? Don't tell me you've grown soft on me?"

Tori growled as she activated her lightsaber. "Anything but Autoscum." She lunged at the techno-organic.

The drone looked at Arcee and started shooting at her. Arcee flipped backwards to avoid all the shots, but one hit her in the chest. She grunted in pain as she skidded across the concrete and faded in to the world of unconsciousness for the time being.

"Arcee!" Nadia screamed. "Bumblebee, where the frag are you!"

Just as she screamed that, Bumblebee jumped over the bridge and transformed. He landed on one drone and punched the other one very hard. Arcee had just come too and groaned as she held her helm. She got up and walked towards the fight. Bumblebee pushed his pede down on the Vehicon's helm before stepping back, only to hear a crunch.

"Nicki darling, where's your fight?" Tori smirked evilly.

Nicki gripped her lightsaber tighter. She was tired, but her anger over the loss of Cliffjumper gave her all the energy she needed. "Just keeping talking Decepticreep." She lunged at Tori.

Bumblebee looked down and saw that he had crushed Raf's toy car. Nadia face palmed and groaned.

"Oh the downside to living with giant robots." She muttered. "How many times they break things. Now I understand how Ratchet feels."

Bumblebee beeped something to Raf along the lines of 'I'm sorry'.

"No problem. Really." Raf said.

Bumblebee was thrown back by a blaster shot. He was about to get up, but a Vehicon stepped on his helm. He turned over to be met with charging blasters.

"Leave him alone!" Raf screamed.

Everyone looked at the boy, but the Decepticons had trained their blasters on him. Raf now looked nervous.

"Please?" He asked.

"Bad call." Jack said.

One of the Vehicons started walking towards Jack, Raf, and Nadia.

"Now would be a good time to start running." Nadia commented as they ran away from the Decepticon.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack screamed as the three ran towards a storm pipe.

Nadia helped Raf inside and Jack and her jumped in after him. They kept running.

"Keep moving!" Nadia shouted.

The drone was suddenly pulled back and the face of Bumblebee appeared in the pipe. Nadia smiled and ran towards him.

"Thank you." Raf said.

"Save the thanks Raf." Nadia smiled. "We practically live to do this. Now I suggest you two boys get out of here before you're caught in the crossfire again."

Jack didn't like the thought of leaving his best friend behind, but the way she looked at him made him do it. Nadia and Bumblebee ran back towards the fight, while Jack and Raf started running.

"Don't look back." Jack said.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked.

"No idea and I'm not sure I want to find out." Jack answered.

Nadia activated her lightsaber and ran towards Nicki and Tori. She kicked Tori back and stood by Nicki.

"About time you helped." Nicki grunted.

"What? And spoil the showdown?" Nadia smirked.

Tori got up and sneered, "Great. Now I can kill two birds with one stone." She lunged at the two techno-organics who lunged at her.

Bumblebee punched a Vehicon, but the other one punched him in the back, throwing him over to Arcee. She bent down to check on him. Nadia and Nicki slashed at Tori, successfully knocking her back. The two girls then ran over to Arcee and Bumblebee. All four of them got in a fighting position as the drones and Tori growled at them. Bright lights came from behind the Autobots and they turned around to be greeted by Bulkhead.

"Who's ready to rumble?" The green Wrecker said as he transformed and pounded his fist together.

"Retreat." Tori hissed. She knew a lost battle when she saw one.

The Vehicons transformed and Tori activated her hoverskates before they all raced out of there.

"Bulkhead, what took you?" Nadia demanded.

"Traffic." Bulkhead answered sheepishly.

"You're joking right?" Nicki asked.

* * *

"And the 'Cons would've been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human." Arcee finished her explanation.

"Human?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee beeped something and Optimus said, "Two boys."

"One of them was Jack." Nadia clarified from her place on her father's shoulder. "The other boy was Raf. They both go to my school."

"I guess that Raf boy caught us in action. We don't know!" Nicki exclaimed in frustration. "We were a little busy trying not to get killed."

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as out ally will be a grave risk." Nadia said.

"You always have to take my lines don't you sweetspark?" Optimus chuckled.

Nadia shrugged. "Hey I'm an official Prime now. I've gotta learn my moments of wisdom from somebody."

* * *

Jack walked down the stairs of Jasper High School with Nadia at his side. Raf and Nicki waved them over from a nearby tree. Today Nicki had enrolled back in Jasper High School after her travelling in space. She wanted to graduate like a normal person. Plus she could keep an eye on Nadia. Jack and Nadia walked over to the two.

"Raf, Nicki hey. Look let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened." Jack said.

"You're not going to be able to do that kid." Nicki said. "You guys got involved in some pretty serious stuff."

Just as the eighteen year old said that, Bumblebee drove up.

"Jack." Raf whispered.

"Oh not again." Jack groaned as Bumblebee beeped something.

"It wants us to get in." Jack said.

'No just Raf." Nicki answered as she slid in Bumblebee's driver seat.

"How do you know that?" Jack questioned.

"It said so." Raf shrugged.

"What?" Jack questioned in disbelief.

Nadia laughed. "Don't worry Jack. Arcee's going to take us." She pointed to said person who was in vehicle form.

"Look I really don't think that," Jack got cut off.

"How's it going?" Raf asked as he climbed in to Bumblebee.

"Wait Raf?" Jack said as he turned around. "Wait stop!" Bumblebee drove away.

Nadia laughed. "Come on Jack. We'll meet up with them if you come with me."

Jack only walked away. Nadia face palmed and said, "Why did I have to have a stubborn best friend?" She jogged after him.

A fifteen year old girl named Miko Nakadai was currently sitting on the stairs of Jasper High School drawing a picture of Arcee in her vehicle form.

"Coolest bike ever." She whispered.

Her phone started to ring and she answered it only to see it was her host parents.

"Host parents? Ignore!" Miko said before continuing to draw Arcee.

She looked up only to see that Arcee was gone. Miko groaned and looked around until she spotted Arcee, with her Sadie hologram activated, driving away. She jumped off the stairs and followed her.

Arcee swerved in front of Jack and Nadia.

"Relax, I just want to talk to you." Arcee reassured him.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack retorted.

"Jack there's a lot you don't understand." Nadia said.

"No, no I get it. I get it." Jack stuttered. "First rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club. What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed!"

"Look." Arcee said as she transformed. "Jack is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presense."

"Wait Optimus Prime?" Jack asked. "Nadia, is this your father?"

"Of course." Nadia smiled. "Now back to the subject. You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only, who have ever seen the Autobots."

"Dude, what are you waiting for?!"

Arcee, Jack, and Nadia turned around to see Miko grinning like a fool.

"Go with!" Miko yelled.

"Scrap." Arcee grumbled.

"Dad's going to throw a fit." Nadia sighed.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee were driving down the desert road in Jasper with Nadia, Nicki, Jack, Raf, and Miko.

"Wahoo! Woah!" Miko screamed in excitement.

"And why exactly are we taking her?" Jack asked.

"Rules." Was Arcee's and Nadia's answer.

The two Autobots continued driving towards their base. Jack, Miko, and Raf immediately began panicking.

"Hey wait? Woah!" Jack screamed.

The walls of the cliff parted and the two Autobots drove inside. Jack, Miko, and Raf looked around in amazement.

"Woah." Miko gasped as she looked around the tunnel in amazement.

"This is just the beginning." Nadia smirked.

Bumblebee and Arcee slowed down as they came in to the main room of the base.

"Cool." Raf said as he admired all the computers.

"Woah." Miko and Jack said as they saw more of the Autobots.

Bumblebee and Arcee slowed to a stop. Nicki and Raf climbed out of Bumblebee and Jack and Miko climbed off of Arcee.

"I thought there were two." Ratchet stated.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee questioned. "Humans multiply."

"And we're living proof of that." Nicki smirked.

Nadia smiled and thought, _"At least she's cooping."_

"I'm Raf." He said.

"I'm Miko." She said as she ran up to Bulkhead. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." The green Wrecker answered.

Miko took in a deep breath. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Have you ever used a wrecking ball or a punching bag?"

"Sorry Bulk. I should've warned you about all the questions that were going to be asked." Nadia said.

"That's alright kid." Bulkhead smiled.

"I'm fifteen." Nadia said. "I'm not a kid."

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Puh-leez." Ratchet scoffed.

"Ratchet." Nadia and Nicki warned.

Thundering footsteps were heard and Miko, Jack, and Raf turned around to be greeted by the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus stated.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked as he stepped forward.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified at the human's confused look.

"Okay, why are they here?" Jack then asked.

"A fair questioned Jack." Optimus answered as he bent down on one knee. "In part, they are here because out planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost over control of their world supply of energon, the fuel of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Nadia answered. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, Dad fought alongside one who he considered a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawned bored. "Is there going to be a quiz?"

"So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus answered gravely.

"What Nadia?" Raf asked. "Did you call him your dad?"

"Yes I did." Nadia answered.

"How's that possible?" Jack asked.

"I'm a techno-organic." Nadia grinned. "So is Nicki. We're half Cybertronian, half human. In simpler terms, we have a parent that's Cybertronian and one that's human. My mom died a month after I was born and big guy here had to raise me, along with Nicki because she was already born. Sadly her parents died so Dad filled in for her dad figure."

"Who was that girl Nicki was fighting?" Raf questioned.

"Tori." Nicki growled. "She's my rival. She's a techno-organic as well."

"Are there any other techno-organics?" Miko asked.

"Only one that we know of." Nadia shrugged. "My rival Miranda, the daughter of Megatron."

"And his wife." Arcee grumbled.

"Oh and before we forget." Nicki said. "You three should get an introduction. You already know Optimus, you already know Arcee, and you already know Bumblebee. That's Bulkhead and the grouchy old man over there is Ratchet."

"I am not grouchy!" Ratchet screamed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Nicki smirked.

"I could get used to this." Arcee smiled as she looked at Optimus.

"So can I Arcee." Optimus smiled. "So can I."

* * *

Soundwave walked up behind Starscream, Skyfall, and Miranda showing a transmission a his screen.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said. "We would hate to waste the energon, unless you are absolutely certain."

Soundwave merely nodded at the grey seeker.

"Ah, then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge." Miranda requested.

A nearby drone typed in the necessary coordinates on the space bridge controls.

"My daughter, I am sure your father would smile when he sees how grown up you've become. And how you've quickly adapted to the ways of the Decepticons." Skyfall said.

"I try Mom." Miranda smirked. "But I owe you and father. You're the ones who taught me everything I know."

"Indeed my daughter." Skyfall smirked evilly.

* * *

In deep space, a space bridge opened up. A Cybertronian jet broke through the vortex and transformed. This wasn't just any ordinary Cybertronian. He was the leader of the Decepticons, the husband of Skyfall, and father of Miranda. His red optics shone with a determination to take over the planet Earth and beyond.

"Decepticons, I have returned!" Megatron proclaimed.

**Done! I'm finally done! Man, who knew it took this long to write a chapter? Anyway, the idea for Nadia's gauntlet belongs to AlphaTrion3145 as well. Well that's it for now because I've got some more updating to do. Ah, I love writing. Shadowstalker Out!**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with another chapter of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style! Now before we get started with the actual chapter, I've got something to do.**

**Review Replies: **

**AlphaTrion3145: Thanks!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: Thanks! Oh and don't worry. I'll thank him alright.**

**Autobot StarRacer: Don't blame me if I'm going by the series. Plus I needed Cliff to be dead as hard as that sounds. I have plans for Nicki later.**

**GorgeousRandyFlameThrower: Yes Megatron has a wife. Thanks for the compliment. I worked hard on this.**

**TheGoldenShard: You're a Decepticon fan aren't you?**

**GordonALFShumway: Yes Megatron has a wife. Pretty deep if I do say so myself. And how did I lose you? I explained it pretty good. I'll have a chapter later on to explain the actual story though.**

**Now since that's over, we're going to get started. Now for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

**Miko: Here's the fifth episode of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style!**

Over a crater in Nebraska, the Decepticon warship was hovering above their energon mine.

"Of the energon deposits that we have located while you were away Lord Megatron, this one if by far the most significant. The drones have been mining without pause during your absence and have amassed quite a stockpile." Tori said.

"You there! Fetch me and my lady a sample." Starscream ordered.

"Starscream." Megatron said as he walked over to his second in command. "Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands."

"We understand father." Miranda said as she sent a look to Starscream. "And as your humble servants, shall we ready the space bridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?"

"My army will come my daughter." Megatron said. "But my time away has yielded a more intriguing way of materializing them."

"The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts referred to as the blood of Unicron." Skyfall said.

"Unicron the Destroyer?" Starscream asked.

"Legend says that his blood is the anti-spark." Tori said.

"Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon Dark Energon." Megatron said.

"Legend says that it holds the power to revive the dead." Miranda gasped.

"We require only cadaver to be certain." Skyfall nodded. "Starscream, are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Starscream laughed nervously. "That may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron."

Two drones appeared in front of them and wheeled the dead body of Cliffjumper up to him.

"Consider it a welcome home present dear." Skyfall smirked.

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

* * *

Back at the Autobot Base in Jasper, Nevada, the Autobots had just revealed their secret and how Nadia and Nicki were techno-organics.

"And since you now know of the Autobots existence, we fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours." Nadia said.

"Got it. We spot any strange vehicles call 911." Jack said. "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko hissed. "I am living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it."

"It is best that you three remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions." Optimus said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet said.

"Children?" Jack asked, clearly offended.

"They have no protective shell." Ratchet said. "If they go underfoot, they will go squish." In order to prove his point, he stepped forward slightly making Jack, Miko, and Raf step back.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, you're going to have to watch where you step." Nadia said. "Just like you've been doing ever since Nicki and I were born."

Green lights started flashing and Ratchet went over to the monitor to check it out. Jack immediately began panicking.

"What's that?" He asked.

Bumblebee beeped something and Jack and Miko looked confused.

"Proximity sensor." Raf explained.

"Someone's up top." Nadia said. "And I have a good idea of who."

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet informed as a picture of the African American man showed up on the monitor.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack said.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world." Optimus explained. "As he tends to visit only when there are issues."

"It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." Nicki said.

Jack, Miko, and Raf shared a look and went off to hide. The elevator doors soon opened and Agent Fowler stepped out.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, a black and yellow custom muscle car, and a girl around fifteen years old creating a force field." Agent Fowler started listing his conplaints.

"Our bad." Nadia and Arcee said.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest Prime?" Fowler asked. "And I mean Prime senior, not Prime junior!"

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus reassured.

"They're back aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, then we have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Nadia said.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler decided.

"Hear me Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only, defense against the Decepticon threat." Optimus objected.

"Says you." Fowler retorted.

"Hey fleshy." Bulkhead said. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." He picked up a tool. "And how much to use." He squeezed the tool until it broke.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet screamed.

"Enough." Optimus and Nadia said.

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. We, however, cannot." Nadia said.

"Then handle this Prime, under the radar." Fowler said before stepping in to the elevator. "Or I will." He closed the doors.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Nicki and Bulkhead said.

"Agent Fowler is merely concerned for his world you two, as he should be." Optimus said.

* * *

Megatron, Skyfall, Starscream, Miranda, and Tori walked up to the dead body of Cliffjumper.

"Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." Megatron said before stabbing the shard of Dark Energon in to Cliffjumper's chest.

Everyone stepped back as a dark aura started to surround Cliffjumper. The shard glowed as it slowly sunk in to his spark. After a moment, Cliffjumper's optics opened. His optics were now violet. Cliffjumper started screaming and thrashing until he finally broke free from the bonds. Tori had to resist unsheathing her lightsaber.

Nearby Vehicons started up their blasters, but Cliffjumper showed no mercy as he pounced on them and started beating them.

"That's your plan?!" Starscream screeched. "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!"

"Father, I've always agreed with your plans, but I have to take Starscream's side this time. This is the most insane plan ever!" Miranda said, taking Starscream's side.

"That is no longer an Autobot." Skyfall said.

"It's just a mindless beast. It's only instinct is to destroy everything in its path." Megatron said.

Cliffjumper was about to charge at Megatron, but Tori jumped in front of him and sliced him in half with her lightsaber.

"See Starscream? You don't have to worry." Tori smirked. "There's the indestructible seed of Lord Megatron's army, the ultimate weapon."

"Once we learn to control it." Miranda added as she kicked the parts of Cliffjumper down to the ledge below.

"Miranda, I heard that you went after the spark of Nadia Prime while I was away." Megatron said. "Tell me my daughter, how did you do it?"

"By kidnapping her and torturing her for three weeks non-stop until she was almost dead. She would've been if those Autobots hadn't arrived. Of course, I had to order a retreat because facing Optimus Prime while he's angry would be suicide. But Nadia didn't regain her strength for weeks, a month maybe. Tori helped out as well." Miranda smiled proudly.

"You don't know how proud I am to know that my daughter is as devious as I am." Megatron smirked.

Miranda chuckled. "I try."

The father and daughter then looked down to the floors of the mine with evil smirks.

* * *

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet cursed. "Cliffjumper's signal came back online."

Nicki spit out the water she was drinking and Nadia patted her back. Once she had regained her composure, she stuttered, "W-w-what?"

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"An Autobot like the rest of us." Nadia answered. "And Nicki's boyfriend."

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked.

"It isn't." Ratchet said. "Another bug! The system's shocked full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…" Arcee trailed off, hope filling her voice.

"Ratchet prepare sickbay." Nadia said as she hopped on her hoverboard and flew next to Optimus. "We may need it."

"Hey!" Miko called. "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Was the answer that came from both Optimus and Nadia.

Miko and Ratchet had identical groans. Nicki activated her hoverskates and hopped off the railing and skated over to Nadia, just as the ground bridge opened.

"Anytime now Boss." Nicki grumbled.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded.

The Autobots transformed and sped through the ground bridge with Nadia flying after them and Nicki skating.

"What just happened?" Jack asked, clearly freaked out.

"I transported them to the designated coordianates via the ground bridge." Ratchet answered.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked.

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology." Ratchet answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here on Earth." Jack finished.

"With the likes of you yes." Ratchet answered bitterly. "But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Woah." Raf gasped. "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally." Ratchet said.

"So you mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Japan?" Miko asked.

"In moments." Ratchet said before bending down to face them. "In fact, allow me to send you there right now, all three of you."

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko said.

The ground bridge opened in the energon mine and the Autobots, Nadia, and Nicki jumped out. The 'Bots had their blasters activated and Nadia and Nicki had their lightsabers out.

"Energon mine." Bulkhead observed.

"Judging by its scale, the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Nadia said.

"All the more reason to crash this party." Nicki smirked as she walked forward, trading her lightsabers for her powers.

They hid behind a nearby rock and looked on as the drones worked nonstop to mine enegon. Nadia finally had enough of waiting and stepped out from behind the rock, the others following her.

"_She has what it takes to lead." Optimus thought proudly._

"Let's find Cliffjumper." Nadia declared as she traded her lightsaber for her powers as well.

The Decepticons immediately deployed their blasters and the Autobots immediately deployed theres.

And the fight was on.

The Decepticons opened fire on the Autobots who returned the shots. Nadia's eyes turned red as she shot lasers at a drone who was dead in a matter of seconds. Her arms then glowed electric blue before she charged at the Decepticons, the Autobots right behind her. Nicki flew up to one Decepticon and activated her lightsaber.

"Let's get this party started!" She yelled as she flew straight for the Decepticon's face.

Nicki flew at speeds unimaginable. It seemed as if it were slow motion as Nicki put her lightsaber in front of her and flew straight _through_ the drone's face. Bulkhead activated his wrecking ball and punched a nearby drone that was operating a drill. Arcee didn't have a problem with showing off her martial arts skills. She kicked and punched two Decepticons before running to take on more. Bumblebee drove up to a Vehicon and transformed in mid-air while shooting at him with his plasma blasters. He then jumped out of the way as a drill came his way.

"Not on my watch." Nadia said.

She threw a fireball at the drill was Optimus shot at it. The drill was pushed back a considerable distance. Optimus and Nadia then started run together while shooting at drones with their respective weapon. Bulkhead drove up and transformed before pounding a drone to scrap metal with his wrecking ball.

* * *

"What is this anyway?" Miko asked as she bent down to touch a piece of equipment.

"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet replied shortly.

Miko went to touch something else but Ratchet said, "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed.

Ratchet was about to respond, but an error message showed up on the monitor.

"Why are you guys using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice." Ratchet replied. "It was handed down by the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as much as I see fit."

A bunch of error messages then appeared on the monitor causing Ratchet to groan.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said as he jogged over to the computers.

"Really?" Ratchet asked in disbelief. "You know this is complex technology right? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

Raf typed a couple codes on the computer and looked up at Ratchet, "Now try."

Ratchet looked back at the monitor, only for the error messages to disappear. He looked back at Raf with a look of disbelief. Maybe he could learn to respect this kid.

* * *

A drone drove a drill towards Bulkhead, but the green Wrecker smashed in to the drill and Optimus shot it before retracting his blaster. The Autobots, Nadia, and Nicki then started walking calmly towards the next wave of Decepticons. They then started running.

"Maximum Overdrive!" Nadia yelled as she hopped on her hoverboard.

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee smashed in to drills and knocked off the drones while Nadia and Nicki shot fireballs at them from above. They kept smashing and shooting drones until they finally made it past them. The Autobots transformed and slid behind crates while Nadia deactivated her board and Nicki kept her skates activated. They all looked around to see Vehicons mining energon as usual.

Bulkhead and Nadia couldn't help buy whistle in amazement. "Quite the operation."

This caused the Decepticons to open fire on them. Nicki couldn't help but smirk. "Nice going Prime."

Nadia smirked. "Couldn't help myself."

The two girls then continued shooting a flurry of electric blue and gold fireballs at the Decepticons, along with their Autobots friends.

* * *

Megatron, Skyfall, and Miranda were in the main room of the warship, looking at the hunk of Dark Energon.

"Blood of Unicron, how might we fathom the depths of your mystery? Become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?" Megatron asked.

"_Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines." Starscream said as his face appeared on the monitor._

"Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"_Indeed. And Nadia Prime is here as well." Starscream answered._

"Nadia's here you say?" Miranda asked. "Please father, allow me to go kill that brat. This might be my only chance!"

"Patience Miranda." Skyfall said. "We need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for Optimus. Don't we dear?"

"Why of course we do." Megatron said before turning to Starscream, "Ready the ship for departure."

"_But the energon I've mined! The Autobots will seize it." Starscream objected._

"Then blow the mines you idiot!" Tori screamed as she walked in to the room.

The screen went blank and Tori sighed before turning to face the other three occupants of the room. "I must ask this one question. How do you deal with that half brained fool!"

"To tell you the truth, we don't know. And I'm his girlfriend." Miranda shrugged.

* * *

Team Prime was still shooting at the Decepticons and Nadia and Nicki were still using their powers. Arcee bent down to avoid a shot and looked around until she saw the familiar red armor.

"It's Cliff." Arcee said. "I have a visual."

"You're not leaving without us." Nadia and Nicki said as Nadia reactivated her hoverboard and Nicki boosted the power on her skates.

"We'll cover you. Go!" Optimus said.

Nothing more needed to be said. Arcee jumped over the crate and transformed mid-step. Nadia and Nicki flew right behind her as she drove at speeds a normal motorcycle driver could only dream of reaching. Arcee launched herself off the railing and Nadia and Nicki deactivated their source of transformation. The three girls jumped and flipped until they finally reached the ledge with Cliffjumper on it. What they saw was certainly something they weren't expecting.

Arcee gasped, Nadia's eyes widened, and Nicki just stared. Rocks were starting to fall on them.

"Oh come on." Nicki growled.

Nadia activated the force field in her gauntlet. When the ledge with Cliffjumper's body on it started to fall, she immediately deactivated it. Arcee was about to rush forward, but Nicki beat her to it.

"Cliff!" Nicki cried as she grabbed her arm and dug her heals in to the floor. Arcee and Nadia grabbed on too.

"Let's get you home partner." Arcee proclaimed.

Cliffjumper looked up at them and growled, his purple eyes in a very crazed fashion.

"What the mech?!" Nadia screeched.

Nicki gasped in horror and realization. "Cliffjumper's not Cliffjumper anymore!"

Cliffjumper wiggled out of their grip and fell to the floor, lifeless. Arcee hung her head in guilt and Nicki just growled, annoyed. Nadia was the only one who looked calm, even though she was pretty crushed too.

"We're too late." Nicki muttered darkly.

An evil chuckle drew their attention skyward. They looked up to see Starscream, Miranda, and Tori.

"Prime!" Starscream sneered.

"Nadia, long time no see." Miranda smirked.

"I could say the same for you." Nadia said. "I see your still hanging on to 'Screamer."

"What can I say? I've got a thing for bad boys." Miranda smirked evilly. "I can say the same for your little friend."

"Why you little…" Nicki growled.

"We'd stick around to fight, but we're not in the mood to be turned to a crisp." Tori said as she dropped the grenade.

Starscream jumped off the ledge and transformed, Miranda activated her hoverboard, and Tori activated her hoverskates.

"Primus, don't let it be." Nadia face palmed.

"The joint's gonna blow." Bulkhead said.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed and drove off. Arcee hopped down and Nicki and Nadia hopped on. Optimus finally ran after them and transformed. Just as they drove out of the room, the grenade went off.

"Oh come on!" Nicki muttered. "One day off is all I ask for."

"Ratchet, bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates…NOW!" Nadia exclaimed.

The ground bridge appeared and they all drove through as fast as they could. Ratchet closed the ground bridge so the explosion wouldn't hit them and Optimus back-flipped out of the ground bridge.

"Woah." Jack, Miko, and Raf gasped in amazement.

"Cutting it a bit close, how about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked.

The Autobots, Nadia, and Nicki only bowed their heads. Miko ran up to the railing and asked, "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I go with next time?"

Nicki flew up to Miko with a growl. "Look kid…"

Nadia flew up to Nicki on her hoverboard, silently cursing the fact that she couldn't fly. "Calm it Nicki." She brought Nicki back to the floor with a sigh.

"Hey Miko, let's go see what the 'Bots hide in their sock drawers?" Jack suggested dumbly.

"Seriously?" Miko said.

"Arcee, Nadia, Nicki, what did you see?" Optimus asked gently.

"Not Cliff. At least not anymore." Arcee said.

"He was mutated, butchered…like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." Nicki said.

"He didn't even look like Cliffjumper anymore." Nadia sighed.

Nothing else could be said before the three girls felt weak all of a sudden and they nearly fell to the ground if the hadn't grabbed a nearby crate.

"Are you girls alright?" Bumblebee asked.

"We're fine, just dizzy." Nadia muttered.

"Robots who get dizzy." Miko stated.

"Robots with emotions." Raf piped in.

"Robots who can die." Jack said sadly.

Ratchet scanned the three girls. Arcee's arm went red, Nadia's leg went red, and Nicki's entire torso went red.

"What is this?" He asked as he looked at the purple fluid.

"Don't know." Arcee said. "Cliff was covered in it, leaking it."

"Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee, being the gentlemen he is, helped the three girls up and led them to the chamber.

"Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars." Jack said as he showed Optimus his phone.

"Security precaution." Optimus answered. "The silo walls isolate all radiowaves."

"Well if I don't call my mom, like now, then I'm pretty sure my mom will be out looking for me. Nadia as well because we're supposed to be having movie night. Plus we invited Nicki as well."

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus immediately asked, not wanting his daughter and the girl who he considered a second daughter to be falling in with a bad crowd.

"Uh, curfew." Jack answered. "It's after ten P.M."

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf added.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered. You think that having a teenage daughter all these years you'd learn something." Optimus said sheepishly. "But the issue of your safety remains." He turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko exclaimed.

"And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle forms." Optimus quickly added.

"Cubside duty. Got it." Bulkhead nodded.

"Aww." Miko groaned in disappointment.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus decided.

Raf and Bumblebee smiled at each other.

"Ratchet," Optimus started.

"Busy." Ratchet interrupted, not wanting to be placed on guardian duty.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack." Optimus said.

Arcee yawned. "Ugh, still dizzy."

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet said.

Arcee sighed. Nadia and Nicki walked over to Jack.

"Oh come on Arcee. It won't be that bad. Me and Nicki will be there." Nadia smiled.

"Nicki's gonna be where now?" Nicki raised an eyebrow.

Nadia smacked her upside the head. "You idiot! We're gonna be over Jack's house remember?"

"Oh right." Nicki grumbled as she rubbed her head. "You didn't have to smack me you know."

* * *

Arcee drove in to Jack's garage with Jack, Nicki, and Nadia on top of here. Nadia and Jack had been chatting all the way home about proms, movies, and anything else they could think off.

"Arcee, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for your lose. You too Nicki." Jack said as he climbed off Arcee.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee retorted coldy.

"What? You think you're the only one with problems?" Jack asked.

Arcee transformed and glared at Jack. "I'm not sure girl trouble counts."

"Well I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you." Jack retorted.

"Oh thank Primus." Nadia sighed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Looks like your mom is home." Nicki shrugged.

Jack turned around and saw a white car pull in to the garage. Arcee pulled out her blasters and growled, "Cons."

"No mom." Jack immediately said as he rushed outside.

"Arcee, transform." Nadia ordered.

Arcee transformed just in time. June Darby stepped out her car, confusion written on her face.

"Jack?" June asked.

"Mom." Jack laughed nervously. "Don't freak. I can explain."

"Can you? Jackson Darby, we've talked about this." June stated.

"I know and," Jack started.

"You don't know." June said. "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle."

"Don't worry Ms. Darby. I'll make sure Jack doesn't get himself hurt." Nadia smiled.

"Oh Nadia, I didn't see you there. How've you been?" June asked.

"I've been fine." Nadia shrugged.

"So who's your friend?" June asked.

"My name's Nicki." She said. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Darby."

"The pleasure us all mine." June smiled before looking at Jack, "How'd you even afford this?"

"It's used, abused really. Needs a ton of repairs. But the point is, I may have been a kid when I bought this. But I'm not anymore. You're always telling me to make responsible choices. Well, I chose her. And I'll be responsible. I promise." Jack stated.

"Her?" June smirked. "I didn't think you'd be bringing girls home besides Nadia just yet."

"I like to think she brought me." Jack said.

"Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet. Every single time you ride!" June said. "You will take me for a spin every once in a while right?

"We'll see. She's kind of temperamental." Jack said. "You girls coming?"

"Be there in a sec." Nadia said.

Jack nodded and stepped inside his house. Nadia and Nicki looked at each other and laughed.

"Now that's what I call classic." Nadia chuckled.

"Yeah." Nicki sighed.

"You two go have fun." Arcee chuckled. "And stay out of trouble."

"Hey!" Nadia and Nicki exclaimed as they walked inside the house.

Later on that night, the three were all huddled in Jack's room watching Madagascar. They were laughing and eating junk food. When it was time to sleep, Jack gave Nadia and Nicki the bed while he took the floor, being the gentlemen he is.

The next morning, Jack, Nadia, and Nicki awoke to the sound of Arcee's engine revving.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nadia grumbled as they all hopped out of bed and hurried to the garage.

"Are you crazy? You'll wake up my mom." Jack said.

"Grab your helmet. It's go time." Arcee said.

Nicki groaned. "Aww, it's Saturday."

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee." Arcee said.

"Cartoons, I'm sixteen." Jack scoffed as he went back in the house to get ready.

"And leave a note for your mom! She worries." Arcee called after them.

"Ya think?" All three teenages chorused.

* * *

"I don't think you need worry about further Autobot interference Master." Starscream said. "Not with Optimus gone."

"And what evidence do you possess of this fact?" Skyfall asked.

"I destroyed the mine, as you instructed." Starscream said.

"Are you that stupid you pathetic excuse of a seeker?!" Tori screamed.

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed and Nadia is just like him in every way possible." Miranda said. "My father and I have millennia worth of battles to prove it!"

"Maybe you should take a break my Lord." Starscream suggested. "I fear too much contact with the Dark Energon will allow its properties to adversely affect you."

"Or perhaps Starscream, I have not committed myself contact enough." Megatron said as he pulled off a shard of Dark Energon.

"No my husband! Not your spark chamber. You don't know what it will do!" Skyfall pleaded.

Megatron didn't listen to his sparkmate as he jabbed the Dark Energon into his chest. Starscream, Miranda, Skyfall, and Tori could only watch on in horror as Megatron allowed the Dark Energon to take over his mind.

* * *

"Hmm, the base elements of this goo is like nothing I've even encountered." Ratchet said as he analyzed the purple fluid. "Must be extremely concentrated to react to Arcee, Nadia, and Nicki so rapidly. Unfortunately, results are slow coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools, thank you very much Bulkhead."

Ratchet didn't notice the fluid leak off his tool and absorb in to the broken wielder Bulkhead broke. The wielder came to life on its own, searching for its first target.

And that target was Ratchet.

**Alright! I'm finally done everyone. Sorry for the wait. And we figured out something. Tori hates Starscream's guts! Haha! Well everyone does actually. But let's not worry about that. Y'all know the drill. Review, Fave, Alert. Until next time, Shadowstalker Out!**


	6. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another awesome chapter of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style! I've been gone for a while, but that was because I was in Texas for spring break. And let me tell you, it was MEGA AWESOME! I went to the movies with my uncle and saw **_**Jack The Giant Slayer**_**. Best movie I've seen in a while. And In 'N Out burgers, fries, and sweet tea is so good! And we had some Coldstone ice cream which was so good. And then we went to Dave and Busters! I had the night of my life! But enough about me. We're going to have a little fun. *smirks***

**Review Replies: **

**AlphaTrion3145: Thanks! I can't wait for her to show up too. Sorry I can't type faster, but juggling around with school and fanfiction is hard.**

**Autobot Scout Star: Thanks Star! Long Live Optimus Prime!**

**SapphirePrincess1020: *shrugs* Yeah but I like to update any chance I get. Thanks for the compliment and I have to say things are turning out quite nicely.**

**GordonALFShumway: Well just to let you know it was not my idea. It was AlphaTrion3145's.**

**TheDarkShard: That shall be explained in a later chapter.**

**GorgeousRandyFlamethrower: As much as I can't believe these words, Starscream deserves love too. Wow can't believe I just said that and I hate the guy.**

**Now for the moment y'all been waiting for…**

**Raf: Here's the sixth episode of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style!**

On a beautiful desert road outside of Jasper, Arcee and Jack were at a stop sign.

"Tighten your grip Jack." Arcee advised.

Jack was confused but did it anyway. He yelled out in surprise when Arcee took off at high speeds.

"Hey! What's with you Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Thought you might actually enjoy a ride if you weren't getting shot at." Arcee replied.

"Oh bring it." Jack challenged.

The two continued riding along the stretch of endless road.

* * *

Elsewhere on top of a rocky cliff, Miko and Bulkhead were sitting on top.

"Ready, set…" Miko began the usual routine.

"Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you." Bulkhead cut her off.

"Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle. I'm protected." Miko reassured him.

That was all Bulkhead needed. He pulled off the cliff and rode down the bumpy ride down. Miko's cheers of happiness were music to his ears.

* * *

Out in an area in the desert, Raf and Bumblebee were hidden from the rest of the world as they played video games. Raf was about to win, but Bumblebee knocked Raf's car off the road.

"Ahhh!" Raf groaned in defeat.

Bumblebee beeped something that sounded like an 'I win!'.

"No fair Bumblebee. You've been driving a lot longer than I have." Raf laughed before turning to the occupants of the back seat.

Nadia and Nicki were sitting in Bumblebee's back seat listening to music on their iPods while reading a book. Raf looked at the book they were riding and saw that it was called _Back to the Titanic_. He looked at what they were listening to and saw that it was "Hanging On" by Ellie Goulding. Nadia looked up and saw that he was looking at them.

"What's up Raf?" She asked.

"How do you guys deal with a war and living with giant robots?" Raf asked curiously.

"Trust me when I saw it's not as easy as it looks." Nicki smiled. "We've been injured and bashed up more times than I can count."

"Yeah plus I got captured by the Decepticons once." Nadia sighed sadly. "Trust me when I saw a world of pain might as well be the 'Cons warship. It took me two weeks to heal properly. Been there, done that, never going back."

Bumblebee's seatbelt tightened around her slightly causing Nicki to smirk in triumph.

Nadia laughed. "Alright 'Bee. I promise I won't have you nearly having a spark attack again."

"That's all I need to know." Bumblebee said.

* * *

Ratchet walked up to the microscope with the samples of the strange fluid he got off Arcee. "Thank goodness for peace and quiet. House guest can be such a bother."

A clang of metal was heard causing Ratchet to look up in surprise. He looked around before deciding it was nothing and looked back down at his samples. Another sound was heard that sounded like small feet skittering across the floor.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked before turning around and gasping. "By the allspark!"

A small metal Cybertronian jumped in the air and came down, intent on bringing Ratchet trouble.

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

Ratchte dodged the small bug and grabbed a nearby pipe before trying to swing at it and lead it away from the computers. The little bug dodged every swing before chopping off part of one of Ratchet's tools.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried before having to dodge another swing from the little bug.

He was saved by a blaster shot frying it. Ratchet looked up to see Optimus with a smoking blaster. The little bug was about to get back up, but Optimus crushed it by stepping on it.

"And stay broken." Ratchet growled before asking, "Now what could have caused _that_?!"

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet." Optimus stated. "Dark energon."

* * *

Back on the _Nemesis_ Starscream, Skyfall, Miranda, and Tori were staring in disbelief at Megatron who had just stuck a shard of Dark Energon in to his body.

"Uh, Lord Megatron?" Starscream and Tori asked.

"Ah. It's as if the very blood of Unicron The Destroyer flows through my veins. As if I can hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do. Come Skyfall, Miranda." Megatron said.

Miranda smiled eagerly. It had been a long time since she'd been on the field and she was praying that she could finally extinguish the spark of Nadia Prime.

"And what can I do to assist you Master and my Lady?" Starscream asked.

"Quit groveling and await our command." Skyfall sneered.

Megatron, Skyfall, and Miranda soon found themselves on the upper deck of the warship. Megatron and Skyfall transformed while Miranda hopped on her hoverboard. Skyfall transforms in to a F-117 Nighthawk. The three soon found themselves flying off to a very special place.

Starscream turned around and cried, "Soundwave!"

Tori was just sitting on Soundwave's shoulder with a smirk. She always loved torturing Starscream. It was her favorite pastime. They never did get along in the first place.

"I fear when our master reached for the stars he came down with a touch of…space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgment since he returned. Increase global surveillance." Starscream ordered.

"You think he came down with space madness? Quit groveling and await my command. Seriously, what part of that did you did not get?" Tori sneered while Soundwave nodded in agreement.

"I'm not deaf!" Starscream cried. "But if Optimus Prime and his pathetic daughter lives, I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemies' destruction."

Soundwave merely walked over to a console not far away from where he was standing. Tori looked up at the silent mech and said, "Starscream gets on your nerves doesn't he?"

Soundwave merely nodded and Tori laughed. She then said, "Now could you let me down?"

* * *

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead." Optimus said.

"Hmm. That would account for his life signal inexplicitly coming back on, but Dark Energon?" Ratchet questioned in disbelief. "It's so scarce as to be virtually nonexistent. What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported by Megatron." Optimus answered gravely.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet inquired.

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead." Optimus stated.

Ratchet stared in disbelief before laughing slightly. "Well Megatron will need to bring quite a few toasters ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many Cybertronians dead?"

Vehicle engines distracted them from their conversation. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee drove back in the Autobot base and the kids jumped out while laughing and grinning.

"That was awesome!" Jack grinned.

"Su-weet!" Miko cheered.

"Can we go again?" Raf asked excitedly.

Nadia grinned and ran over to Optimus. "Hey dad."

"Hello sweetspark." Optimus smiled as he lifted his daughter on to his shoulder.

"You two make the perfect match." Nicki shook her head with a laugh.

"Can't blame us." Nadia smirked.

A rumbling sound was heard inside Bulkhead and he said, "Uh…" He opened up a compartment on his chest and pulled out a black guitar case.

"Sorry." Miko grinned sheepishly. "Must've left that in the backseat."

"Autobots prepare to…" Optimus trailed off as he caught sight of Jack, Miko, Raf, and Nicki.

"Roll out?" Arcee guessed.

"Remain here." Optimus corrected. "Ratchet, Nadia, you two will come with me. Arcee, Nicki, we'll be outside communication's range for some time so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss." Miko told her guardian.

"Uh, he never picks me." Bulkhead said. "Besides Arcee's his second in command and close friend and Nicki might as well be his second daughter judging by how close they are. Besides they're pretty good leaders."

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing and babysitting's another. Now with Nadia and Nicki I don't have a problem." She then quieted her voice. "Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing's as sharp as ever." Ratchet called from across the room.

"Get out of their conversation Doc!" Nicki yelled.

"They're never going to get along." Nadia mumbled as Optimus let her down.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance." Optimus said.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee didn't back down.

"Arcee much has changed in the past twenty four hours. And we all need to adapt." Optimus left no room for an argument. "Ratchet bridge us out."

"Hey cheer up." Nadia smiled. "At least you'll have Nicki with you. And Jack won't get on your nerves as much."

"Hey!" Jack cried.

"You know it's true!" Nadia grinned.

Arcee shook her head at the two teens. Optimus, Ratchet, and Nadia walked in to the ground bridge, not knowing what to expect.

"So chief, uh, what's on the activities list?" Jack asked as he rubbed his hands together awkwardly.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee decided as she began to walk away.

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead and Nicki protested.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots." Arcee said.

"Can't argue with that logic." Nicki grumbled.

"Bee with me." Arcee said.

Bumblebee buzzed sadly and walked over to Arcee.

"Bulkhead, you'll be my second in command." Nicki decided.

Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and raced out of the base. Bulkhead watched them go before asking, "So, uh, what's on the activities list?"

"Really Bulk?" Nicki asked.

Bulkhead shrugged, but he and the rest of the kids, except Miko, covered their ears from a shrieking sound.

"How about…band practice?" Miko suggested.

"But we're not a band." Raf pointed out.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf! You play anything?" Miko asked.

"Uh, keyboard?" Raf suggested as he held up his keyboard.

"Laptops and samples, good. Jack?" Miko asked.

"Sometimes I mess around on the harmonica." Jack rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." Miko said.

"Uh…" Jack trailed off.

"Nicki, what about you?" Miko asked.

Nicki shrugged. "I'm a pretty good guitar player."

"Su-weet!" Miko grinned. "Bulkhead, precussion. We'll go for big industrial sound. DIY we're a band! You just have to learn the songs. This one's a ballad. My fist, your face."

Miko started playing her guitar very loudly causing everyone to cover their ears. No one except Nicki and Bulkhead noticed the flashing green lights.

"Woah Miko! Stop!" Nicki shouted.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power." Miko grinned.

"Proximity sensor! Quick! Hide!" Bulkhead hissed.

Nicki hopped on to Bulkhead's hand and was lifted on his shoulder while the kids hid behind Bulkhead's pede.

"PRIME!" Fowler yelled as he walked in to the base.

"Agent Fowler," Nicki started nervously. "He's not here. No one here's. Except me and Bulkhead of course."

"Well where did he go?" Fowler asked. "Wait, don't tell me. He's out pancaking a mini mall. Now I don't know what language the 'Bots speak of your planet."

"Cybertronian." Nicki cut him off.

"But Prime promised her would handle the Decepticons." Fowler continued. "And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means on Earth! So you tell Prime…" He trailed off as he caught sight of Miko's guitar cord behind Bulkhead's foot.

"Oh no." Nicki face palmed.

"Since when are you 'Bots electric?" Fowler asked.

Nicki looked down at the kids who were looking at her with a look that read 'What now?'. She simply sighed and nodded her head.

"Hey. How you doing?" Jack asked as him and the rest of the kids stepped out from behind Bulkhead's pede.

"Contact with civillians." Fowler pounded his fist on the railing. "Team Prime has really gone off boat this time. Wait, don't tell me…he's running a daycare center?"

"Uh, we can explain this. Somewhat." Nicki laughed nervously.

"Uh we're interns." Jack said.

"Student interns." Raf piped in.

"Earning extra credit in auto…" Jack trailed off.

"Botics." Miko finished.

"Okay let's move. I'm taking all three of you to federal custody. It's for you own protection." Fowler started walking towards the kids, only to be stopped by Bulkhead's pede.

"We're protecting them." Bulkhead argued.

"And you can't do anything about it." Nicki sneered.

"Is that so?" Fowler sneered back. "Well maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon."

"Wait don't use that phone it's…" Nicki trailed off as Bulkhead smashed it with his finger.

"Out of order." Bulkhead finished.

"This isn't over big foot! Not by a longshot. Same to you Lightstreak!" Fowler stormed out of the silo.

Bulkhead sighed with relief. He knew Fowler wasn't done yet though.

"Cheer up Bulk!" Nicki grinned. "Fowler's not coming back for a while. And I'll just Earthquake punch him."

"Earthquake huh?" Miko asked.

"I'll show you later." Nicki promised.

* * *

In a canyon, Ratchet, Optimus, and Nadia were walking. Nadia was slightly scared with the horror movie vibe the place gave off.

"Optimus, Nadia, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy. Personally I wish it could be a little bit less creepy." Nadia answered.

"On Earth?" Ratchet gasped. "You must be joking!"

"Do you recall the period late in the war when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world?" Optimus questioned.

"Of course. It's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one." Ratchet said.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one." Optimus stated.

"And we fear Megatron's memory is as long as history." Nadia said gravely.

* * *

"Sir Agent Fowler, we have a situation. I'm in route from the Autobot Base. I'll brief you in person." Fowler said as he was leaving base on his helicopter.

* * *

"_Agent Fowler, I'm in route from the Autobot Base. I'll brief you in person."_ Soundwave played a recording for Starscream while Tori sat on his shoulder.

"Autobot Base, eh? Humans, always the weak link. Fetch me this Fowler so that he might brief us instead." Starscream commanded.

Soundwave merely deployed Laserbeak who flew off to do as Starscream ordered.

"Starscrean what part if stay out of the way can you not get through your thick processor!" Tori yelled.

Starscream growled. "You would be wise to stay out of my way Tori. Or else I'll have to use special methods." He flexed his claws and would've swiped at her if Soundwave hadn't grabbed his servo.

"Fine." Starscream growled as he walked off.

Tori growled. "I am very close to killing that mech."

* * *

Fowler was flying his helicopter through the Grand Canyon calmly until his radar started beeping.

"Hey bid bird, I'm flying here." Fowler muttered.

Fowler looked up and saw Laserbeak flying towards him at high speeds.

"What in Uncle Sam's beard?!" He cried.

Laserbeak nearly made Fowler crash in to a canyon wall, but Fowler managed to stay on course.

"First the freeway's unsafe, now air travel?!" Fowler growled.

Laserbeak chased Fowler through the canyon until they came to a dead end. Thankfully Fowler was a highly skilled pilot and managed to rear up and avoid any damage he would've taken. Fowler smirked as an idea formed in his mind. Once Laserbeak flew over the edge of a cliff, Fowler went down and ended up behind Laserbeak.

"You wanna dance 'Con?" Fowler gripped the handle to the gun on the helicopter. "I'll lead!"

Fowler fired a number of bullets at Laserbeak. They all hit him but they didn't do any damage thanks to his strong armor. Fowler eventually ran out of bullets and he knew he was dead. Laserbeak flew above Fowler and swooped back down to cut off the helicopter blade.

Fowler tried desperately to get ahold of the helicopter. He muttered, "Never an Autobot around when you actually need one."

Laserbeak grabbed Fowler out of the helicopter with his tentacles. Fowler grunted as he finally managed to reach the SOS button. He just hoped the Autobots would get there in time to save his aft.

* * *

Green lights were flashing in the Autobot base along with alarms.

"My ears." Raf moaned.

Nicki helped Raf cover his ears and said, "Loud sounds. Not good for developing children."

"It's an SOS from Fowler." Bulkhead said surprised. He looked at the computer and realized he didn't know what to do. "Uh…"

"Allow me." Nicki flew up to the computer and typed in a number of codes.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan was incomplete." Nicki sighed.

"Oh well." Bulkhead shrugged.

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Fowler's a jerk." Bulkhead retorted.

"Woah! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him." Jack stated.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location." Raf said before gulping. "Our location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a 'Bot? The 'Cons will totally make him squeal." Miko added.

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead cried.

"It doesn't matter Bulkhead. We're Autobots. We're Team Prime. And we don't condone human casualties even if we don't like the guy." Nicki proclaimed.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf said as he took out his laptop. "About five years ago, the government started micro-chipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets."

Bulkhead, Jack, Miko, and Nicki that read 'Uh…'.

"What? I saw it on TV." Raf defended himself. "Anyway, if I can hack in to the feds main frame maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack?" Miko asked. "But you're like, two years old!"

"Twelve." Raf said before smirking, "And a quarter."

* * *

The Vehicons threw Fowler to the floor in the main room of the warship.

"Welcome Agent Fowler." Starscream said.

"You treat all your guest this nice?" Fowler grunted as he stood up.

"Any friend of the Autobots." Starscream smirked as he turned around.

Tori merely sat on Starscream's shoulder with a scowl. While she loved torturing prisoners, she did _not_ like giving Starscream all the credit.

"Autobots?" Fowler faked confusion. "Is that one of those coin operated wash my own car places?"

Tori jumped down in front of Fowler, causing the poor man to jump, with a glare and cupped his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her. "Oh so that's how it's going to be huh? Apparently no one has told you we have no appreciation for human humor." She turned to the Vehicons. "Make out guest comfortable."

"What did I say about giving the orders?!" Starscream roared.

"I'm higher ranking than you so I have power over you!" Tori screamed angrily.

"While that may be, I can still in command of this warship while Lord Megatron is away." Starscream growled before walking away.

Tori snarled and turned to look at a terrified Fowler who was getting dragged away by the Vehicons. "You think you can rule the Decepticons Starscream? Think again because I'll make sure you don't get in the way of Lord Megatron's plans."

* * *

"Latitude 39.5, Longitude 116.9." Raf told Bulkhead the coordinates.

Bulkhead typed in the coordinates and Nicki waited by the ground bridge.

"Alright wait here." Nicki said.

"Aww! Don't break up the band." Miko groaned.

"Uh…Jack you're in charge." Bulkhead said before running through the ground bridge along with Nicki.

"Guess we three have the run of the place? Miko?" Jack asked. "Miko?"

Bulkhead and Nicki jumped out of the ground bridge and looked around.

* * *

"Fowler!" Nicki screamed.

"Uh-oh." Bulkhead said. "The whole Decepticon sha-bang."

"We're so dead." Nicki hissed as the two hid behind a rock.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

Nicki and Bulkhead looked over to see Miko hiding behind a rock.

"Miko!" Nicki hissed before telling her to keep quiet.

Miko turned around to see a Vehicon powering up his blaster.

"Oh." Miko said. "Unwise."

"Miko, get down!" Bulkhead screamed.

Miko jumped from behind the rock to avoid the blaster shot. She ran away while Bulkhead tackled the Vehicon. Nicki clenched her fist and punched the ground near the Vehicons head. A rumbling sound came from under the Earth and the Vehicon's helm was banged up pretty badly.

"And that Miko is the Earthquake punch." Nicki shrugged as Miko was picked up by Bulkhead after trying to throw a rock on the 'Cons helm.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead cried as he held the Vehicon.

"But…"

"Turn you head away." Bulkhead said before ripping out the Vehicons chest cables.

"Woah." Miko gasped.

Nicki face palmed. "I repeat, we are in so much trouble."

* * *

"_Arcee, Bumblebee, do you ready me?"_

"Loud and clear Bulkhead." Arcee said as Bumblebee and her were driving around the desert.

"_We have a situation."_

"Bulkhead, Nicki, really? They're children, humans. Just do whatever." Arcee said before sliding to a stop in the middle of the road along with Bumblebee. "YOU'RE WHERE?! SHE'S WHERE?!"

* * *

"What should we do? Bulkhead may have not even realized that she followed him." Raf said worriedly.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have." Jack said. "She has no idea."

"Those are the coordinates. They're destination's still locked in." Raf stated.

"Uh…you're in charge." Jack said before walking away.

"In charge of who?!" Raf cried before opening the ground bridge and sprinting after Jack.

Jack and Raf shared a look before walking in to the ground bridge.

"_Arcee, to base come in. Jack? Nicki? Listen up we need you to bridge us back. Hello?"_

* * *

Arcee sighed. "Bumblebee, metal to the pedal."

Arcee and Bumblebee burned rubber as they raced back to base. Hoping they weren't too late to save their friends.

Their family.

* * *

"Agent Fowler, I have one single request that will save your family the pain of grieving." Starscream said as he circled around Fowler. "Tell me the location of the Autobot Base."

"No problem. But I need to ask you something first." Fowler said.

Tori's eyes widened from where she was hovering in the air. This man would actually betray the Autobots?

"Yes I'm listening." Starscream smirked.

"I've got an issue with the customer's service around here. Can I speak to the manager?" Fowler smirked.

Tori burst out laughing. "Okay I don't care if he is the enemy. He's too funny!"

Starscream growled. "I'm the one who makes the decisions around her. I am in charge!" He then turned to Tori who was still laughing at him. "Do you have the prod?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Tori shrugged.

* * *

"What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead groaned.

"Dude the 'Cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now. Let's just storm the joint." Miko said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Miko." Nicki said.

A ground bridge opened and Bulkhead sighed with relief, "Good they're here."

Jack and Raf jumped out the ground bridge much to his disappointment.

"Why don't those guys hang with their own 'Bots?" Miko asked. "This is our one on one time."

Bulkhead and Nicki face palmed in unison.

"Woah. Are your bones vibrating?" Raf asked. Jack only shrugged but they both stopped once they saw the Warship.

"You there!" A Vehicon yelled.

"Scrap!" Nicki, Miko, and Bulkhead said.

* * *

"I'll ask nicely one last time. The Autobot Base?" Starscream growled.

"Sure thing buddy. Right after you eat my Star Spangled Shorts!" Fowler retorted.

Starscream powered up the prod and stuck Fowler in the stomach, relishing his screams of pain. "As I imagined, energon and human nervous systems don't mix."

"_Doesn't he know that if this guy's not awake to answer his questions, he won't get his answers?" _Tori couldn't help but think.

* * *

Optimus, Nadia, and Ratchet were still walking when they came to a bunch of dead Cybertronian bodies.

"For the first time in my life, I had hoped you two were wrong." Ratchet said.

Three familiar engines were heard as two jets and a hoverboard flew up to a nearby cliff. Megartron and Skyfall transformed while Miranda deactivated her hoverboard.

"Optimus, been well?" Megatron asked. "I see you brought your trusty watchdog.

"I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrapyard by now." Skyfall smirked.

"Why don't you invite him and his sparkmate down her for a chat?" Ratchet growled.

"Nadia, long time no see." Miranda smirked.

"Same goes to you." Nadia sneered.

"I know why you're here Megatron." Optimus proclaimed.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this for a long time." Megatron stated. "And your time has come to an end!"

Skyfall held up a purple glowing shard of Dark Energon and threw it down to the ground below. It sunk in the ground and purple glowing cracks started to form.

"Oh scrap." Nadia gulped.

"Rise our army!" Skyfall commanded.

The bodies of the dead Cybertronians started to come back to the world of the living. Nadia took a step back in fear.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet gasped.

"No kidding." Nadia squeaked.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!" Miranda declared.

**And now we get to see the Transformers Prime version of Resident Evil. Cool right?**

**Nadia: NO!**

**My point exactly. Well until next time (Let's hope I can get the next chapter done sooner.) Shadowstalker Out!**


	7. Darkness Rising Part 4

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody! I'm back with another awesome chapter of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style. We've only got one more chapter until we're done with the mini series! WAHOO! Now let's get it on!**

**Review Replies:**

**AlphaTrion3145: Uh…no comment.**

**TheWhiteShard: *shrugs* Well Tori is younger than Miranda so it was expected.**

**SapphirePrincess1020: Thanks!**

**GordonALFShumway: Well good for you. And Megatron having a sparkmate is interesting. Let's see where it takes us.**

**Forever Free Evergreen: None taken. I know there's a lot of similar stories on Fanfiction. But the idea of Optimus having a daughter is pretty awesome.**

**TMNT15: How's this for soon? Oh, and I take it you're a fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Because if you are, which one's you favorite? Mine's Leo.**

**GorgeousRandyFlameThrower: Sorry but Soundwave's gonna be taken by someone else. *smirks***

**Miko: Now for the moment you've all be waiting for…**

**Me: Here's the seventh episode of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style!**

**Nicki: Let's get this show on the road!**

Dead Cybertronians were still rising from the world of the dead under Megatron's control. They all were walking towards Optimus, Ratchet, and Nadia.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors. And his own!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Not even the dead are free from his war mongering." Optimus sighed.

"Uh I hate to ruin your little chit chat there guys but we are living out Resident Evil right now!" Nadia shrieked. "And Cybertronian zombies are out to kill us!"

"At last, symbiosis." Megatron said. "I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army."

"And it's probably growing stronger by the minute." Skyfall smirked evilly.

"DESTROY THEM!" Megatron commanded.

"I love how you take control of an army." Skyfall purred as she put a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"Eww! Guys, I'm still here you know!" Miranda said as she was really grossed out.

Optimus took out his blasters and started shooting at the Terracons. Nadia shot at them with her fireballs as well.

"Uh Dad I just realized something. If these things are already dead, then how in Primus' name are we supposed to defeat them?!" Nadia exclaimed.

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

"Ratchet, retreat! Bridge yourself back to base!" Optimus ordered.

"No! I shall stand with you Optimus." Ratchet said as he unsheathed his blades. "You may require a medic when this is over with."

"Dude, do you know how much you just sounded like an Avenger when you said that?" Nadia laughed.

Ratchet went up to a couple Terracons and started slicing them. When he did, he noticed the purple glow fade from their optics.

"I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better." Ratchet stated.

"Well I'm using my fire daggers for this fight." Nadia shrugged as she created just that with her powers.

"Sound advice old friend." Optimus nodded as he replaced his blasters with his energon swords.

Optimus and Nadia ran in to the battlefield and started slicing and dicing dead Terracons. Ratchet couldn't help but smile as he saw what a great team they made. And especially Nadia since she was only a techno-organic. Optimus, Nadia, and Ratchet were now standing back to back.

"My father has mastered Dark Energon. When you fall Optimus Prime, you and your pathetic daughter shall join his army." Miranda declared.

Optimus narrowed his optics and Nadia only growled and said, "That's never going to happen. Not while energon runs through my veins."

Since Nadia was a techno-organic, her body ran on energon instead of blood. Nicki was the same way, along with Miranda and Tori.

"We'll see about that." Miranda smirked.

* * *

Shots rang down from the Decepticon warship and Jack and Raf danced around to avoid them. Nicki used her telekinesis to help them, but she couldn't do much.

"Ugh!" Raf shouted as he was thrown down by a blaster shot.

Jack immediately used his own body to cover the small boy up. He would risk his life to save any of his friends. Bulkhead drove up to them and opened his door to reveal Nicki.

"Are you just going to sit there like idiots or get in?!" Nicki shouted.

Jack and Raf immediately scrambled in to Bulkhead who closed the door and sped off.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Jack panted.

"Yeah thanks!" Raf exclaimed.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Nicki hissed angrily.

Jack wondered what had gotten her so angry. But then he remembered what Nadia had told him.

"_A family friend died today unfortunately. Nicki was his girlfriend."_

Jack put two and two together and knew that Cliffjumper was the family friend. And Nicki was his girlfriend. He knew she was probably terrified when she saw the shots raining down on them.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" Jack asked worriedly.

"What's she look like?" Miko smiled as she popped up from behind the back seat.

Nicki leaned back in the seat and muttered, "Questa giornata non poteva andare peggio."

Jack, Miko, and Raf were confused until Nicki said, "When you travel to different places to search for energon, you learn some stuff. I could speak Italian before anyway." At the more confused looks, she added, "I'm half Italian."

Bulkhead drove the kids behind a rock and let them out. Nicki stayed in though.

"Nicki, stay with them and protect them." Bulkhead sighed.

Nicki only nodded and jumped out the door and ran behind the rock.

"And this time, please wait here." Bulkhead pleaded before driving off.

Bulkhead avoided the blaster shots and jumped on the stone wall while transforming back to his normal form. He climbed the wall and soon jumped on the Decepticon warship. He pulled a drone down by the leg and watched him fall to the ground. Bulkhead then jumped on the warship and unsheathed his wrecking ball. He ran up to the first drone and mashed him in to a metal pulp. He then switched his wrecking ball for his blaster and used the dead drone as a shield and started shooting at the other drone.

Bulkhead managed to shoot the other drone back and then ran up to him and body slammed him. He then glanced down at the kids and saw someone was missing. He yelled, "Where's Miko?!"

A pounding on his chest was the only answer he received. He opened his chest compartment and saw Miko.

"Miko?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"I heaved on your floormats. Sorry." Miko grinned sheepishly before suppressing the urge to heave again.

Bulkhead merely sighed and saw the young girl on the ground where she fell to her knees.

"Remind me never to do that again." Miko said.

Bulkhead didn't have time to answer as he was tackled by a drone. He immediately killed the drone and soon started shooting at another drone. Three more drones appeared and Bulkhead needed a plan. He decided to grab a nearby slab of metal and hurl it at them. It killed them instantly. Bulkhead scooped Miko in his servos and shielded her away from more blaster shots from drones. He did the only thing he could so.

He ran inside the ship.

Back down on the ground, Jack and Raf were looking up at the ship worriedly. Nicki, however, was used to this.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked nervously.

Blasters charging were his answer. Jack and Raf turned around while Nicki activated her powers. "Get behind me boys. This fight's gonna be ugly."

* * *

Bulkhead ran through the halls of the _Nemesis_ with Miko safely in his servos. Miko was trying to suppress the urge to throw up once again. But they didn't get far because two Vehicons turned around the corner. Bulkhead grunted and slid Miko across the floor.

"WOAH!" Miko shouted as she slid under the Decepticons.

Bulkhead quickly pounded the two drones to scrap metal with his bare fist.

"I'm gonna heave again." Miko groaned as she was picked up by Bulkhead and they continued running down the halls.

* * *

Two Vehicons were walking down the halls of the _Nemesis_. Jack and Raf were in one drone's hand and Nicki was in the other struggling. The drone made sure to get her arms restrained. They all knew she was one powerful techno-organic.

"LET ME GO YOU TIN CANS!" Nicki screamed angrily.

"Nicki, I don't think yelling is going to get us out of this." Jack sighed.

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream and Lady Tori are keeping the other human there." One Vehicon said.

"Did you see what happened between Tori and the Commander? She looked like she wanted to rip out his spark." Two Vehicon said.

"Her loyalty to Miranda is what kept her from doing it." One Vehicon said.

Nicki, Jack, and Raf shared a look. Confusion was written across their faces. Tori hated Starscream? That's a new one.

"Well that's new." Nicki muttered.

A motorcycle engine sounded and Arcee and Bumblebee came rushing forward. Bumblebee killed the two drones while Arcee transformed and caught Nicki, Jack, and Raf. Arcee sat them down.

"Bumblebee!" Raf exclaimed happily.

"Appreciate you clearing the front door for us. But storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activity list." Arcee smirked.

"Tell me about it." Nicki sighed as she pushed some hair out her face. "And did you guys know Tori hates Starscream?"

"Not really. But I don't really blame her for hating him." Bumblebee shrugged.

Arcee and Bumblebee ran down the halls with Nicki, Jack, and Raf close behind. Arcee stopped and activated her blaster before turning the corner and yelling, "Friendly!"

"Hello!" Bulkhead greeted.

Arcee sighed and deactivated her blaster. "Brought the humans huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead exclaimed in defense.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Arcee declared.

"Uh he's in the brig." Jack and Raf said.

"Well we better get going if we're going to save him." Nicki shrugged.

* * *

"My dear Agent Fowler." Tori said as she was hovering in front of him with her skates. "You do realize the Autobots have abandoned you? The Decepticons are the only ones you can rely upon now. So all you have to do is tell me what I want to know. Or…" She held up the prod with a smirk.

"No please." Fowler rasped. "No more. They're in secret government base."

"Go on." Tori requested.

Starscream watched from behind her with a frown. He did not like how she was getting more information out of the prisoner then he was. He growled softly and muttered, "Worthless techno-organic."

Blaster shots rang from outside the door and Starscream couldn't help but think what in the world is going on. Tori shook her head and decided to ignore it.

"Yes Agent Fowler?" Tori asked.

Fowler let a small smirk slide on his face as he realized the Autobots had come to rescue him. "In the old steel mill? Or was it under that carnival fun house?"

Starscream growled and snatched the prod from Tori and electrocuted Fowler once again, enjoying his screams of pain.

"Someone find out what is going on out there!" Tori screamed.

The drones didn't hesitate as they ran out of the room. Tori then glared back at Starscream with a look that screamed bloody murder. Fowler couldn't help but sigh in relief that he wasn't the one she was about to snap at.

"What in the name of Primus is done with you?!" Tori snapped. "Don't you know if you shock him too much he won't be awake to answer our questions?! Besides he's not going to answer them anyway!"

"Who are you to yell at me?!" Starscream snapped.

Tori screamed in frustration and shot fire at the wall. She was panting heavily trying to resist burning Starscream.

"_What does Miranda see in him?!" Tori screamed in her mind. "He's just a worthless excuse of a seeker who's a freaking coward! Ugh! Primus prevent me from killing this mech!"_

* * *

To Jack, Miko, and Raf, it felt like they were in a silent movie watching the action scenes. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Nicki were taking down Decepticons every second. Nicki had her lightsaber unsheathed instead of using her powers this time. Every time the kids tried to move to avoid a drone, another came towards them. They were more than relieved when Arcee killed the last drone.

"That was intense." Nicki smirked. "But not intense enough."

As everyone walked away, they couldn't help but stare at the eighteen year old girl in shock. She _wanted_ more action then what just happened?!

* * *

Optimus, Ratchet, and Nadia were still beating the scrap out Terracons, but the three Decepticons present noticed they were getting tired. Soon the three Autobots were standing back to back, panting like crazy.

"Optimus, this prolong exposure to Dark Energon is sapping out strength." Ratchet said.

"We cannot falter now Ratchet. We've come too far to give up." Nadia declared as all three of them got back to fighting.

But they didn't last for long. Soon Terracons began getting on top of Optimus and Nadia. Ratchet was quick to notice.

"OPTIMUS! NADIA!" Ratchet cried before he was too overcome by the Terracons.

Megatronn chuckled evilly as he watched his enemy be defeated by dead Cybertronians. Oh the irony.

"LET'S GET IT ON PUNK!" Nadia screamed as she and her father broke through the Terracons with a battle cry.

They quickly looked over to where Ratchet was struggling. Nadia growled and put two of her fingers in front of her before lightning shot out of them and fried the Terracons to a crisp.

"You can create lightning? I thought Miranda was the only one?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"Nope." Nadia smirked.

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game." Megatron chuckled.

"The same goes for you Nadia." Miranda smirked.

"My legion, finish them!" Megatron roared.

* * *

Vehicons were walking around a room calmly until Arcee, Bumblebee, Nicki, and Bulkhead burst in, blasters firing. Since they were all pretty good at aiming, the 'Cons were dead in a matter of seconds.

"Clear." Arcee and Nicki said.

Jack, Miko, and Raf ran in the room after hearing them.

"Wait in here." Arcee instructed.

Bumblebee buzzed in protest.

"They're slowing you guys down and they're easy targets." Nicki reminded him. "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put. And I'll be with them 'Bee. No worries."

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead nodded and ran out the room to look for Fowler.

"That was intense." Miko remarked.

"Was?!" Raf cried in disbelief.

"It's your fault we're stuck in this intensity. What were you thinking Miko?!" Jack asked angrily.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko retorted.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that mean sticking together?" Jack asked.

"Well maybe I decided to go solo." Miko hissed.

"Well maybe I have some regard for your safety." Jack growled.

"Oh, I sorry! Is your name Optimus?" Miko retorted. "You can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much!"

"Look! Stop it! BOTH OF YOU!" Raf screamed as he ran over to a ledge and sat down.

Nicki ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder while she fixed Jack and Miko with a murderous glare that read 'Fix this or die trying.' Jack couldn't help but gulp at the look as he and Miko ran over.

"Hey, hey, hey, Raf. It's okay." Jack said gently.

"Yeah we're going to be fine." Miko added.

"Our 'Bots will come back for us." Jack smiled.

"Yeah. They're going to take us home." Miko piped in.

"How do you know?" Raf muttered darkly.

"Because they always do Raf." Nicki smiled. "Look, just a couple days ago I didn't want anything to do with you guys. I was afraid if the Decepticons got a hold to you it be like losing Cliffjumper all over again. And he was my boyfriend so the pain was twice as bad. But after hanging out with you guys, I'd rather jump off a bridge! So don't give up on the 'Bots because I swear to you they'll never give up on us."

"Thanks Nicki." Raf smiled.

"Hey Raf, Nicki, what do you make of that?" Jack asked.

Nicki and Raf looked up and jumped off the ledge. They walked over to the screen with schematics on them.

"It's important." Raf said.

"Real important." Nicki added gravely.

* * *

Starscream was getting annoyed by the blaster fire going on outside. But he was more annoyed when Fowler wouldn't wake up. He growled. "Wake up you pathetic lump of flesh."

"Grandma, is it cookie time?" Fowler asked groggily before slipping unconscious again.

Tori slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh and muttered, "This guy is a living comedy!"

A knock came from the door and it opened to reveal a Vehicon.

"Well?" Tori asked.

The Vehicon's only reply was falling down to reveal Bulkhead who shot the other remaining drone in the room. Bulkhead and Bumblebee then came in the room, blasters up and running.

Starscream aimed his blaster at Fowler and said, "Not so fast."

"Uh 'Scream?" Tori pointed up as Starscream felt a tap on his helm.

He looked up to see Arcee hanging from the ceiling and she said, "I wouldn't."

"She looks like Black Widow." Tori muttered.

"Oh but I might." Starscream sneered.

* * *

"We gotta get this to Optimus." Raf said urgently.

"How do you know it's not just a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asked.

"I know math when I see it. And that is one serious equation." Raf stated.

"Guys, guys, guys, I think I know what this is." Nicki gasped. "I think this has to do with a space bridge! We'll have to get Ratchet to recheck though. I'm a novice at reading Cybertronian."

"Can you download it?" Jack asked.

"I got a flashdrive. But I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien." Raf said.

The kids heard footsteps and froze as a Vehicon came in the room. The 'Con didn't notice them, but it did notice the dead drones in the room.

"Bail out! Bail out!" Nicki hissed as they ran off.

Raf stopped halfway when he saw his backpack. If the 'Con saw it, he knew they were dead. He ran back to get it. But unfortunately the Decepticon heard him.

"Oh no." Nicki groaned.

Raf yelled out in surprise when the Vehicon aimed his blaster at him. Jack and Miko looked on in surprise while Nicki had a look that screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Everything was at a stand still. Starscream still had his blaster aimed at Fowler, Arcee was hanging from the ceiling, Bulkhead and Bumblebee still had their blasters on Starscream, and Tori was just watching this whole scene with an amused look.

"Now Agent Fowler and I will take our leave." Starscream smirked.

"To where?" Tori snorted, earning snickers from Bulkhead and Bumblebee and a glare from Starscream.

"The emu says YEAAAAH!" Fowler yelled.

"Huh?" Tori asked before yelling, "WOAH!"

Starscream screamed as he dodged shots from blasters and Tori just said, "Screw this! I'm out of here!"

She activated her hover skates and flew out the room but not without trying to burn Bulkhead. Starscream flew after her.

"What was that for?!" Bulkhead screamed.

"Maybe she has a grudge against you." Arcee shrugged but couldn't help but wince from the burn from Starscream's thrusters.

"But for what? It's not like I know her personally." Bulkhead shrieked.

"You don't know me, but I know you. You have a very special place in my family's enemies." Tori muttered since she was still in hearing distance.

* * *

Raf was still staring at the Vehicon in fear when the 'Con decided to fire. Miko covered her eyes, unable to watch the sight. Jack was about to run out, but Nicki pushed him back and ran out herself. Right when a blast was about to hit Raf, Nicki used her hover skates to giver herself a boost and yelled out as she pushed him out of the way.

"Miko, take a picture!" Jack screamed.

"Great idea!" Miko replied as she took out her phone. "Hey you!" The Vehicon looked down at her as she took a picture of him.

"NOT OF THAT YOU IDIOT! THE FREAKING SCREEN!" Nicki yelled.

"Oh." Miko said in realization before taking the picture.

The door opened and Raf, Miko, Nicki, and Jack ran out.

"Go, go, go!" Jack yelled.

The Vehicon was about to shoot them, but he was tackled and killed by an angry Bulkhead. Bumblebee and Arcee came up. Miko and Raf hopped in Bumblebee and Jack and Nicki hopped on Arcee.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee exclaimed.

"Don't blame us! It's the 'Cons fault!" Nicki retorted.

"I like pie! Can we stop for pie?" Fowler slurred before falling in Bumblebee's back seat.

"You found Fowler! ROCK ON!" Miko exclaimed.

"And here I thought we'd get a break." Nicki sighed as she felt her eyes drop.

"Nicki, get some sleep. We'll wake you up when we get back to base. You've been through a lot." Jack said.

Nicki only nodded with a yawn and fell to sleep.

* * *

Optimus, Nadia, and Ratchet were still fighting Terracons. Their numbers had decreased, but not by much.

"Bravo Optimus, though this is but a prelude." Skyfall smirked.

"You may wish to save your strength for the main event." Megatron added with a smirk.

Nadia shot fire at the last Terracon and her and Optimus started climbing the large mountain the three Decepticons were on.

"You will never prevail Megatron." Nadia proclaimed. "Not while energon still flows through our veins."

"Fitting." Miranda smirked. "For it is Dark Energon that flows through my father's."

Nadia and Optimus tried to hit their enemies, but thanks to them being flyers it wasn't easy. Megatron and Skyfall transformed and Miranda hopped on her black and purple hoverboard and flew after them.

Optimus tried to shoot one of them, but they were masters of evading. Nadia used her telekinesis to help Ratchet up.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame, then what it is?" Ratchet questioned.

"We don't know Ratchet. But we can tell you one thing." Nadia said. "It is nothing good."

* * *

Back at base, everyone was recovering from their injuries. Fowler was laying on a hospital bed, Optimus just finished helping Ratchet with his arm brace, and Nadia just finished patching up Arcee.

"Now if you open that fragging wound again, you'll get no sympathy from me." Nadia smirked.

Arcee rolled her optics. "Sure Nadia, sure."

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Nicki yawned. She had just woken up from her little nap.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet explained.

"Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?!" Miko exclaimed in disbelief.

"Be thankful you did." Nadia laughed. "Trust me when I say it is not fun."

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus scolded.

"I'm with Dad on that one." Nadia added. "They could've gotten killed."

"It won't happen again Optimus, Nadia." Bulkhead said. "I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko protested.

"Is that so?" Nadia smirked.

"Really?" Jack laughed. "Quoting a character from a video game?"

Nadia only nodded with a laugh.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead hissed.

"And check it out. Recon!" Miko grinned as she showed Optimus the picture.

Nadia sneaked a peak and gasped. "No way."

"Ratchet, have a look." Optimus said. "It could be of importance to Megatron."

"Woah Megatron's back?!" Jack exclaimed. "That's really bad news right?"

"Really bad news." Nicki nodded.

Ratchet took a look at the picture and said, "I don't understand."

Miko looked confused until she saw the picture. "Oops. That's the 'Con that tried to blow Raf away. At least that's what he looked like until Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

Nicki was seething, but Jack beat her to the punch.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed. This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull?!" Jack exclaimed angrily.

"Uh, we were all almost killed Jack! You, me, Raf, Nicki, Nadia, even them!" Miko retorted.

"Well if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore." Jack growled.

"Woah Jack, think this through." Nadia pleaded.

"No I can't Nadia. You may can live your life like this every day but I can't." Jack said.

"You think I want to be involved in some alien war?! You think I wanted all this?! Well if you did you're bloody wrong Jack! But I can't just walk away from this! I'm the daughter of the last living Prime! I am a Prime for crying out loud! So walk always if you want, I don't give a crap!" Nadia growled angrily as she used her portable ground bridge to bridge somewhere.

"Nadia!" Jack yelled, but she was already gone.

Now Nicki was seething mad. All she did was breathe fire and walk to her room muttering about 'stupid teenage boys'.

"Great, now both of them are mad." Bulkhead muttered.

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intend." Optimus stated. "However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk. But the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

A ground bridge opened and Ratchet said, "No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door."

"Tell Nadia I said I'm sorry and I'll see her at school." Jack told Miko gently.

Miko nodded and Jack walked down the stairs before turning around and saying, "Come on Raf."

Raf shared a look with Bumblebee and his mind was made up. "I'll be okay Jack. See you at school."

"Sure thing." Jack nodded but he was stopped by Arcee looking at him. "I know. You don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee said sadly.

Jack walked through the ground bridge without saying another word.

* * *

"Please Lord Megatron, I meant no….AHH!" Starscream screeched as he was thrown back.

"I ordered you to await my command." Megatron said as he punched Starscream again. "Instead, your mindless agenda erupted in to the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans! Even Tori tried to talk you out of it!"

"Uh…my intentions were pure Master! I only wished to help you be rid of Optimus!" Starscream explained but he was soon crushed beneath Skyfall's foot.

"No one rids of Optimus Prime except my husband! Do you understand?!" Skyfall roared.

"Do you?!" Megatron yelled.

Tori couldn't help but smirk, but she caught the look Miranda was giving her. But then Tori smiled when she saw the small smirk on Miranda's face.

"_Please Primus let her dump this sorry fool soon!" Tori thought._

"Lord Megatron, I will make things right! I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!" Starscream rasped as he was picked up my Skyfall.

"Explain Starscream. Quickly." Megatron and Skyfall sneered.

* * *

Jack was in his garage working on his bike when Miko and Bulkhead drove up. He looked up as Miko jumped out of Bulkhead and said, "Now I see why you had to rush home."

"How's Nadia?" Jack immediately asked.

"She's fine. Arcee bridged out of base to talk to her and it turns out she was only burning some rocks to let off some steam." Miko said before adding, "Nicki, however, won't come out her room right now because of what you said."

"I'm dead." Jack muttered before saying, "Don't you have something more exciting to do Miko?"

"So this is where you hang huh?" Miko smiled. "Back home in Tokyo, I had loving parents and two pure bread cats, Chi Chi and Ding Dong. I went to the best schools, took piano lessons since I was three."

"How nice for you." Jack muttered bitterly.

"No! How boring." Miko corrected.

Jack looked at the fifteen year old in surprise. She had the best life and she thought it was boring? **(AN: Can't believe I'm saying this but I have to agree with Miko. I want an adventure in my life.)**

"It wasn't me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to transfer here?" Miko asked.

Jack scoffed. "To Jasper, Nevada? The entertainment capital of the world?"

Miko laughed slightly. "Well the brochure lied. Piano lessons were starting to look pretty good in fact. But then the last couple of days happened."

Jack sighed irritably. "Do you have a point?"

"You bet!" Miko smiled. "I saw what you did today. When you saved Raf, when you came to save me."

"I've been raised to be responsible. To my school work, my mom, my job." Jack snapped.

"Dude here me out. You're no fry cook. You're a rock star!" Miko grinned. "Stop trying to pretend your normal Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks Miko." Jack said. "But I think normal suits me fine."

Miko sighed. She knew a lost cause when she saw one. She hopped back in to Bulkhead and he drove off. Jack sighed but he yelped when a bright light blinded him. He was more surprised when Nadia walked out. He saw that her hands were slightly more brown, letting him know she used her fire powers a little too much.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he stood up and hugged her.

Nadia chuckled slightly. "I'm fine Jack. Really. A little sad, but I'm good."

"Look Nadia, I…" Jack trailed off.

Nadia raised her hand. "No worries Jack. I get it. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You think your meant to be normal." She then smirked. "But it's your choice whether you accept the fate that's being handed to you. You'll never be at peace until your injustices become just."

"Wanna sleep over?" Jack offered, since he had no idea what his best friend just said. She was sometimes too wise for him.

Nadia smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Megatron and Skyfall were in their room sitting on the edge of their berth.

"And then Starscream always makes a fool of himself." Skyfall chuckled.

Megatron sighed. "Honestly Skyfall, I have no idea what our little girl see's in him."

"Relax honey. You know Miranda always had a thing for bad boys." Skyfall purred in his audio receptor, enjoying the look in her husband's optics when she did.

"I can see your point." Megatron sighed.

Skyfall then kissed him. Megatron returned it. Things started to heat up a bit. Skyfall pinned him on the berth and whispered in his audio receptor, "Let me show you how much I've missed you."

Megatron could only grin. Yes grin. He didn't have a problem with what his sparkmate was suggesting.

* * *

Ratchet was looking over the schematics Miko gave them when he gasped. "No it can't be. Optimus!"

Optimus, along with Bumblebee, Nicki, and Bulkhead came over as Ratchet explained, "These are schematics for a space time generator vortex."

"Megatron's building a space bridge. If he hasn't already." Optimus rumbled.

"The sooner he leaves, the better." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, a space bridge runs in two directions." Nicki face palmed.

"Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth, but to bring through his conquering army." Optimus stated.

"The main event Megatron referred to." Ratchet piped in. "But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors…."

"Precisely." Optimus nodded as everyone looked up.

Millions of light years away, a planet gone dark was floating in space. It was once the home of many Cybertronians.

"Cybertron." Nicki said.

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style! One more chapter people until the whole Darkness Rising thing is over! We're almost there guys! Until next time, Shadow Out!**


	8. Darkness Rising Part 5

**Disclaimer: I am really sorry about the long wait for the update! How long has it been? Four months? Well I'm making this chapter extra special since updates are still going to be quite spaced because school starts soon for me. *laughs sheepishly* **

**Review Replies:**

**Nightwisher Trion: The song was Leave It All To Shine from the iCarly and Victorious Cast.**

**winxfav: :)**

**GeneralZod007: Here sword isn't engraved 'Queen of Decepticons' for nothing. :D**

**TheSilverShard: That will never happen to him in TFP if you just watched the last episode.**

**WinterSnow13: Kiddo, you are not the only one who finds Starscream annoying. I'll be sure he gets *smirks* extra punishment.**

**GorgeousRandyFlameThrower: Her father is not Mirage. Besides he won't be in this story anyway.**

**AlphaTrion3145: You already know what happened Alpha. Besides, we're almost there. Just a story away until we get there. *grins***

**And by the way please tell me I wasn't the only won outright sobbing and glaring angrily at the TV after the latest episode of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters? If Bumblebee had stayed dead, I would have hunted down Hasbro and The Hub! And now for the moment you all have been waiting for...**

**Miko: Here's the eighth episode of The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style!**

**Me: *smirks* I still got it.**

"We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark Energon through his space bridge. If we fail, the dead of Cybertron will rise, swarm through its vortex, and end human kind to Megatron's twisted rule."

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

Jack rode up on his bike to K.O. Burger. After making sure the kickstand was placed down, he looked up at the flickering restaurant sign and sighed. Was leaving the Autobots his best choice?

"Nice bike."

Jack swerved around to see Arcee in her vehicle form and Nadia on her hoverboard. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This would not be easy.

"Arcee, Nadia, really? Miko already tried." Jack said. "Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if you're at war with the Decepticons there's nothing I can do to help."

"You really are dumb aren't you?" Nadia face palmed.

"Optimus didn't send us and nobody's asking for your help." Arcee reasurred.

"Alright so if we all agree I'm not warrior material..." Jack trailed off.

"Jack I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you're growing on me. Whatever it is, I'm just not ready to say goodbye." Arcee admitted.

"And besides Jackie, not like we're taking you in the field." Nadia smirked as she walked up to him. She then slapped him.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"For being a nutcase. Now let's go back to base we're wasting daylight." Nadia grinned.

Jack couldn't help but grin as well.

* * *

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge." Ratchet said. "High in Earth's orbit."

"Out of our reach." Optimus said gravely.

"Ok so you guys don't fly. But can't you just ground bridge there?" Miko asked.

"If Bumblebee wasn't the only person that could fit in my ship, I'd fly us all up there." Nicki grumbled.

"A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way in to orbit, its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars." Ratchet stated gravely.

"Since Megatorn is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus said.

"Oh yeah OP. Always the one to propose the impossible and have it work out in the strangest of ways." Nicki cheered sarcastically.

"Reaching the space bridge first is out only way to stop Megatron." Optimus declared.

All conversation was stopped by the sound of a horn beeping. Everyone turned towards the entrance of the base and smiled slightly when they saw Jack riding in on Arcee and Nadia following with her hoverboard.

"Hey, guess who's back?" Jack smiled as he took off his helmet.

"Welcome to the party Jack. So glad you could join us." Nicki smirked.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus stated.

"Where to?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"The final frontier." Nicki said as she activated her hoverskates.

"Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there." Jack hissed.

"They don't. Really." Raf sighed as Bumblebee sat him down.

"Go kick some tin can 'Cee." Nadia grinned.

Arcee only smirked and walked off. Nadia then turned to Nicki, "And just where are you going?"

"I'm a full grown techno-organic. I can breathe in space." Nicki smirked.

"I can't wait until I turn sixteen." Nadia grumbled.

Ratchet shook his helm and activated the ground bridge. Nicki waved at Nadia and flew over to stand by Optimus.

"Be careful 'Bee." Raf pleaded.

"I will Raf. Don't worry." Bumblebee beeped.

"I'm so jealous." Miko huffed angrily.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead warned with a smirk.

"Big Guy, don't go putting yourself in danger. You don't need to develop a hero code." Nadia smirked as she looked up at Optimus.

Optimus smiled and knelt down to face his daughter. Nadia wrapped her small arms around his neck before pulling back and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you Dad." Nadia smiled.

"I love you too sweetspark." Optimus smiled slightly as he stood to his full height.

"Optimus if you leave me on a planet teaming with humans I will never forgive you." Ratchet swore.

"Until we meet again old friend." Optimus chuckled.

"Remember, no getting injured." Nadia smirked.

"Relax, I'll watch over the big guy." Nicki grinned.

Optimus only shook his head before saying his famous quote. "Autobots, roll out!"

With that being said, all four Autobots transformed and sped through the ground bridge with Nicki skating behind them. Nadia, Miko, Jack, Raf, and Ratchet watched on with worried faces. Their friends were about to possibly risk their lives to save their planet.

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus commanded.

* * *

In space, the planet Earth looked just like it did in a globe model. A ground bridge opened up and Team Prime came out.

"Autobots, transform and gravatize." Optimus ordered.

"Or in my case, keep hovering." Nicki muttered.

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee transformed and their gravatational stabilizers safely dropped them on the space bridge. Bulkhead nearly lost his footing though.

"Don't look down. Or up. Or left." Bulkhead muttered.

All five members turned around in unison to see the Decepticon warship make its way in front of the space bridge.

"So Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"You better believe it sister." Nicki said.

"And since we don't posess ready means of disabling the space bridge, nothing gets in or out." Optimus proclaimed as all the Autobots readied their blasters and Nicki's arms started glowing.

* * *

"Optimus Prime." Skyfall chuckled. "He never disappoints."

"Unlike you Starscream." Megatron growled.

Starscream chuckled nervously. "No need for concern master. Soundwave and Tori are locking on to Cybertron's coordinates, per my instructions."

"Soundwave, your instructions. Tori, mine." Miranda glared at Starscream. "And by the way, you and I are over."

Starscream couldn't have looked more pitiful.

* * *

Back on the space bridge, the Autobots were growing concerned about why the Decepticons weren't attacking them.

"Well what are they waiting for? An invitation?" Nicki rolled her eyes.

"It appears the Decepticons have sustained damage to their interstellar navigation system." Optimus observed.

"Huh that's my handy work." Bulkhead remembered.

"Great job Bulkhead." Optimus complimented. "Without the dish, _Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron._"

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally but Cybertron is many light years away." Nadia explained.

"To reach their target their aim must be astronomically precise." Ratchet added.

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. _A remote one._" Optimus stated.

Ratchet scoffed. "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there'd exist a single radio telescope dish powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"What about a whole bunch of linked telescope dishes?" Raf suggested as he brought up a picture on a computer. "Like the giant size array in Texas?"

Ratchet spoke gibberish before replying, "This is not child's play!"

_"Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard." Optimus commanded._

"You soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!" Fowler sat up on the medical bed while swaying randomly before falling back down.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet shook his head.

"I can't get past the array's fire walls! They're too thick!" Raf pounded his fist on the table in frustration.

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Maybe. If I could get in." Raf sighed.

"Wait, Raf what if we could get you all the way in?" Nadia suggested.

"Like inside the building in?" Jack piped in.

"I could log in to their internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf said in realization.

"The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on site." Optimus objected.

"I'll be with them Dad." Nadia said.

_"Is that supposed to make me feel any better about this decision?" Optimus asked._

"Oh yeah put no faith in your daughter why don't ya." Nadia grumbled.

"Optimus, with all due respect, this is bigger than the safety of three humans." Jack stated.

"Yeah! If we let the 'Cons win, we're fragged." Miko said. "Along with everyone else on our planet."

"Yeah and I'm not about to sit around while we let the 'Cons win knowing we could've done something." Nadia declared.

_"Raf?" _Optimus asked as all eyes went to the twelve and a half year old.

Raf was silent for a moment before saying, "I want to give it a shot."

* * *

"Surely Lord Megatron, the Autobots are up to something." Starscream stated.

"Really Starscream, we haven't noticed." Skyfall said sarcastically.

Megatron growled before hitting a command and ordering, "CRUSH THEM!"

A hatch opened on top the _Nemesis_ and Vehicon soldiers flew out in their vehicle forms, heading straight for the Autobots. Back on the space bridge, the Autobots prepared themselves when they saw the Vehicons.

"Here comes the welcoming committee." Nicki remarked. "Sure hope they like getting fireballs up their afts."

* * *

In Texas, a ground bridge opened in front of a white building. Nadia, Jack, Miko, and Raf jumped out and landed on their feet. Nadia looked and felt normal. Jack, Miko, and Raf however were not used to the ground bridge and groaned as they held their heads.

"That'll take some time getting used to." Jack grumbled as he tried to stop seeing double.

"Woah!" Miko gasped.

In front of the three teenagers and one techno-organic was the same giant sized array Raf had shown them.

"Come on. We're wasting time standing here." Nadia said, going in to her all serious mode.

* * *

Back on the space bridge, even though the Autobots were out numbered they were fairing pretty well. Optimus took out many Vehicons with his blasters and sword. Bulkhead decided to switch from his blasters to his trusty wrecking ball and pounded the helm of a Vehicon in to scrap metal. Arcee took out her wrist blades and used her agility to defeat some of the 'Cons. Nicki had chosen to use her lightsaber and her laser eyes.

"Come on you metal tin heads! I'll scrap you all!." Nicki declared as she sliced her lightsaber clean through a Vehicon.

* * *

"Security sure is lacks in this place." Miko remarked as she checked outside the door of the room they were in.

"I'm in!" Raf announced before turning grave. "And so are the Decepticons."

"What?" Nadia asked.

"How can you tell?" Miko asked.

"Schematics. With the same alien math we saw on their ship. But this time, I can download it." Raf smirked.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko said.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes. But I can sync to them." Raf said.

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" Nadia raised an eyebrow.

"You learn some stuff." Raf smiled.

"Will they know?" Jack asked.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house." Raf reassured.

"Don't be so sure. There's this one 'Con, Soundwave, he's the eyes and ears of the Decepticons. The guy's like a ninja. Nothing ever escapes him." Nadia warned.

Little did they know, Nadia was right. Just one room over, Soundwave and Tori were syncing the dishes to Cybertron. And they would make sure no one stops them from completing their mission.

* * *

The space bridge suddenly started shaking and the Autobots nearly lost their footing. Arcee stumbled a bit and Optimus moved foward to catch her while Arcee tried to ignore her blushing face.

"What just happened?" Arcee asked.

"The Decepticons are locking on to Cybertron." Optimus answered.

It was then that the two realized the position they were in. They hurriedly moved away from each other while blushing furiously. Nicki, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee glanced at each other before shaking their heads and muttering, "Primus."

* * *

"Father, the space bridge is ready for activation!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Finally." Megatron smirked evilly.

"Our plans will soon come to fruition." Skyfall smirked.

* * *

"The space bridge is locked on to Cybertron. But not for long." Raf said as he typed various commands in to the computer.

"Oh if only I could see Megatron's face right now." Nadia smiled deviously.

The telescope dishes outside the building shuddered slightly as they were unlocked from Cybertron.

* * *

Back in space, the space bridge shuddered slightly.

"Go Raf!" Bumblebee cheered.

"Indeed Bumblebee. This could only be Raf's doing." Optimus smiled under his battle mask.

"Autobots:1! Decepticons:0!" Nicki smirked.

* * *

"Starscream! What is happening?" Megatron growled.

Starscream stuttered before saying in to the com-link, "Soundwave, Tori, what is happenning?"

Miranda shook her head and muttered, "Oh Primus why'd I even like this guy in the first place?"

* * *

Tori logged in to a computer and checked the security cameras until she came upon the room Nadia, Jack, Miko, and Raf.

"Soundwave." Tori gestured to the screen. "We have company."

Soundwave merely nodded.

* * *

"The Decepticons are locking back on Cybertron. I'll just undo that again." Raf sighed.

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"It's only virtual combat. You know, like online gaming." Raf said.

"Yeah Jack. What are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away." Miko scoffed.

Nadia heard something behind them and when she turned around she gasped when she saw Tori riding on top of one of Soundwave's tentacles smirking.

"WOAH!" Nadia screamed.

Jack and Miko turned around and gasped when they saw Tori.

"Hey Nadia, how's things?" Tori smirked before saying. "Oh Soundwave..."

Tori activated her hoverskates just as Soundwave swept Nadia, Jack, and Miko off their feets.

"Tori Kingheart, I swear to Primus I'm gonna beat you up and let Nicki kill you one day!" Nadia screamed.

"I won't let them log on again." Raf muttered.

Tori merely chuckled at the threat and flicked her hand, sending out a fireball. Nadia pulled up the force field generator on her gauntlet and watched the fireball disappear. Soundwave flung Jack, Miko, and Nadia on to the wall and started heading for Raf. Raf gulped as he typed even faster to make sure he got everything before jumping up and pulling out his flashdrive. He then dodged Soundwave's tentacle before running over to the others.

"Miko, don't!" Nadia yelled as Miko picked up an axe.

Miko gave a battle cry as she tried to swing at Soundwave's tentacle but she missed and was flung back against the wall. They all watched fearfully as Soundwave picked up the axe and Tori smirked deviously.

"You handed them an axe?!" Jack screamed in disbelief.

"Not good." Raf gulped.

Just as the axe was about to come down on them Soundwave and Tori retreated.

"Come on we have to stop them!" Nadia yelled as they ran out the room.

Back with Soundwave and Tori, they were finishing locking the dishes on to Cybertron. Soundwave turned to look at Tori who merely smirked and used her laser eyes on the hardline, melting it. Soundwave placed the axe there for good measure. Jack, Miko, Raf, and Nadia ran in to the room just as the two Decepticons were preparing to leave. Miko took out her cell phone and took a picture of Soundwave.

"Two can play at that game." Tori muttered as she took out her own cell phone and took a picture of the kids. "Come on Soundwave."

Soundwave transformed and flew away with Tori following after them.

"Why are they leaving?" Miko asked, confused.

Nadia walked over to the hardline and sighed. "They cut the hardline. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron. For good."

* * *

"Now Starscream?" Megatron asked impatiently.

Starscream chuckled. "Now. Miranda, would you like to do the honors?"

"You didn't have to ask." Miranda smirked as she pressed the activation button for the space bridge.

On the space bridge itself the Autobots watched on in horror as the space bridge activated. Optimus turned around and narrowed his optics at Megatron who was standing on top of the warship.

"At last." Megatron rasped before he hurled the chunk of Dark Energon at the space bridge.

Before Optimus could pull out his blasters, Nicki started throwing fireballs at rapid speeds but none of them did any damage.

"It's official. Unless anyone has any crazy, yet brilliant plan we're goners." Nicki groaned.

"Thanks for brightning the mode Nicki." Arcee quiped sarcastically.

"All in a day's work 'Cee." Nicki smirked.

On Cybertron, the Dark Energon hit the surface hard. It spread through the cracks in the planet making the dead of Cybertron rise.

"Arise my legion!" Megatron commanded.

"So.." Bulkhead started. "How do we beat a whole planet of the undead?"

"_Optimus, _I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signiture." Ratchet informed.

"_Dark Energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. _There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the fire power to ignite it." Optimus said.

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that defeat." Ratchet sighed.

"Uh would schematics help?" Raf suggested as he held up his flashdrive.

"Optimus the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain its destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked.

"I am afraid so." Optimus answered gravely.

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!" Ratchet declared.

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead. While I make my stand." Optimus said and as soon as Bumblebee, Nicki, and Bulkhead were out of earshot, he grabbed Arcee and said, "Be careful."

"I'll try." Arcee smirked.

"WOULD YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS SAVE IT FOR LATER?!" Nicki yelled, having stayed being secretly.

Arcee and Optimus pulled away awkwardly before going to do their respective work. Optimus made his stand as Megatron landed in front of him.

"Your fellow Autobots are wise Optimus. They know when to retreat." Megatron hissed.

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army Megatron. But I might derail its objective...by removing its head." Optimus warned as he unsheathed his sword and glared daggers at Megatron.

"Highly unlikely Optimus. As I am infused with their very might." Megatron cackled.

"One shall stand, One shall fall." Optimus proclaimed.

Megatron unsheathed his sword before running at Optimus who brought up his sword as well. The two leaders soon were engaged in a swordfight.

* * *

"These things are getting closer. That's bad right?" The now awakened Fowler asked.

"Very bad." Nadia nodded grimly.

_"Ratchet, we're in position." Arcee and Nicki said._

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet ordered as Raf pulled up the schematics.

* * *

Megatron smirked as he punched Optimus in the jaw and then delivered a slash to his stomach from his sword. While Optimus was holding his wound, Megatron picked him up by the leg and and threw him away like a rag doll. Megatron was about to deliver the killing blow but he was stopped by a voice in his com-link.

_"Lord Megatron."_

"Starscream, what is it?" Megatron growled.

"I do not mean to question your all seeing wisdom but it appears the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your bridge this time." Starscream informed.

"Ah, misdirection Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon." Megatron commented as he brought down his sword.

He was not expecting to nearly get his eye shot out by a fireball. Megatron turned around to see Nicki walking towards him, a murderous look on her face.

"Leave. Optimus. Alone." Nicki growled as she prepared another fireball.

Megatron took in her appearance. Her whole body was was glowing gold and her eyes were pure gold as well. Using his chance, Optimus powered up his blaster and shot at Megatron. The Decepticon leader jumped in the air to dodge them but he chose to retreat when he had to dodge fireballs as well.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Nicki asked.

Optimus nodded. "I am fine Nicki."

Megatron flew around the space bridge while saying, "Starscream, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the space bridge for pick up."

* * *

_"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the enegon pump. There should be a valve." Ratchet instructed._

"I see it." Arcee announced.

_"Good. Now to turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current." Ratchet said._

It took all of Arcee's strength to turn the valve. But in the end, she managed to do it.

_"Current reverse." Arcee said._

"YES!" Fowler cheered before asking, "Right?"

"I'm just gonna go activate the ground bridge." Nadia said as she walked away.

* * *

Megatron flew around to underside of the space bridge and started shooting at the three Autobots there. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee returned the shots but unfortunately Arcee was hit. She screamed in pain before she blacked out and floated away.

"ARCEE!" Nadia yelled.

_"What did that metal headed idiot do this time?" Nicki asked._

"She got shot by Megatron." Bulkhead answered.

_"SHE WHAT?!"_

* * *

Megatron transformed in front of the space bridge, not caring that it was about to explode. He heard a jet engine and turned to his left to see F-117 Nighthawk transform in to his sparkmate.

"Skyfall?" Megatron asked. "Where is my ship?!"

"We would never make it my love. Take flight and retreat!" Skyfall pleaded.

Megatron's face softened, if only for a second.

* * *

_"Dad the ground bridge is waiting. I suggest you jump before you get blown to bits." Nadia suggested._

Optimus smiled slightly before saying the command. "Autobots, jump!" He jumped off the space bridge and in to the ground bridge.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran after him. Bumblebee ran up a pike before jumping and grabbing Arcee. Nicki ran after the two Autobots before jumping off the space bridge.

* * *

"My legion." Megatron breathed.

As the space bridge started ot explode, Megatron performed one of the only acts of kindness you'd ever get from him. He grabbed Skyfal, ignoring her protest, and just as the space bridge exploded he threw her away before he was engulfed in the explosion.

"No." Skyfall whispered.

* * *

"Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log the spark of Lord Megatron has been extinguished. All hail Starscream." Starscream declared.

Miranda and Tori shared a look before saying in unison, "We're dead."

* * *

As Ratchet and the humans watched the ground bridge, Raf asked, "Do you think they're...?"

"Four life signals. One very faint." Ratchet informed.

"Arcee don't die on me." Nadia whispered.

Optimus was the first to come through and Nadia's face broke in to a grin as she yelled, "Dad!"

Nadia ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Optimus' neck as he bent down to her. Bulkhead was the next to come through making Miko grin.

"Bulkhead!" She exclaimed with glee as she ran down and hugged his hand.

Nicki can through next making Nadia sigh with relief. She stepped out of the way as Bumblebee ran through, Arcee in his arms.

"How is it that Arcee is one always getting injured no matter what we do?" Nicki grumbled.

"We lost one this week. By the Allspark don't let it be two." Ratchet prayed.

Jack and Nadia walked up to Arcee and laid a hand on her servo. Everyone started breathing again when Arcee opened her optics slightly.

"Jack, Nadia, really? There are other motorcycles in the world." Arcee joked.

"You're my first." Jack said.

"And you'll always be my best friend." Nadia stated, barely holding back tears.

"Arcee I don't know whether to hug you or slap you. Maybe both to be safe." Nicki smirked.

Arcee rolled her optics as Bumblebee helped her to her pedes. "Love you too Nicki."

"And Megatron and Skyfall because I know she flew out there?" Ratchet asked.

"Not even they could've survived ground zero." Optimus said.

"Don't be so sure about Skyfall. I could've sworn Megatron threw her away." Nicki warned.

"PRIME!"

All eyes and optics went to Fowler who was standing by the elevator.

"I didn't get to thank you 'Bots for the rescue. I owe you one." Fowler said as he stepped in to the elevator. "We all do."

Miko walked up to Optimus and asked, "So is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us to forget we ever saw you?"

"You dare say it Optimus Prime and I will personally make your life a living pit." Nicki threatened.

* * *

"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends. True warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it seems we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity, we will defend...our home."

**ABOUT FRAGGING TIME! After so long I have finally completed the mini series, no matter how small an accomplishment that might be. *grins* Okay then I'll see you whenever I update this story next. Until next time, Shadow Katakura out!**


End file.
